Les parfums d'un autre
by nardy
Summary: Une histoire un peu compliquée entre l'amour et la haine. Séverus et Harry slash. Rating R pour la suite.
1. Les retrouvailles

**DISCLAIMER **: Ces personnages fabuleux et leur monde merveilleux, ne sont bien entendu pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Mrs JKR, je ne leur ferais pas de mal, promis.

Rating **R **(Vi, vi, y a pas plus haut)

Le sel de ma vie (en avance...)

Nouvelle fic, j'ai finalement craqué, exploitant mes idées au fur et à mesure, j'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre.

Ce n'est pas la suite du Néant, même si certaines idées viennent de là, je les développe ici.

D'autre part, j'ai pas eu le temps de traduire encore la fic de Furor, mais elle arrive, ce sera un OS de Lucius/Harry, PG-13, je vous préviens, afin que vous passiez la voir quand même.

Bizoumouchous.

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

_« Nom de nom, le temps ne passe décidément pas ! Arrghhh, heureusement que je leur ai donné un essai et pas une potion. Je suis décidément trop énervé pour surveiller un truc aussi sensible qu'une potion._

Pensait Sévérus en tournant en rond dans sa classe, surveillant à peine ses élèves de troisième année.

Le Maître des potions était nerveux.

Plus que nerveux en fait. Nous étions vendredi soir. C'était le dernier cours de la semaine, et bien entendu, comme toute chose impatiemment attendue, l'heure se traînait en longueur.

Une heure de plus de soixante minutes, il en était certain. C'était bien trop long, impossible qu'il reste encore quarante minutes.

En désespoir de cause, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, essayant de se concentrer sur des devoirs de septièmes années.

_« Des inepties, comment peuvent ils êtres sur le point de passer leurs ASPICS, avec un niveau si lamentable ? _

_Mon pauvre Sévérus, t'es plus assez sévère visiblement, bon, on est qu'en Novembre, ils ont quelques mois pour se perfectionner. _

_Faudrait peut être que je sois un peu plus présent aussi. _

_Pas physiquement. _

_Ca, pour être là, je suis là._

_Je donnerais cher pour être ailleurs._

_Et ça changerait quoi que tu sois ailleurs ? _

Les pensées du professeur étaient amères.

Il se sentait lamentable dans cet état de self apitoiement.

Rien à faire, il était Sévérus Rogue, le bâtard de professeur de potions, l'homme le plus détesté de Poudlard.

Les deux dernières années avaient été dures à supporter. Et forcement son attitude en avait souffert.

Au tout début, il était passé par une phase d'extase qui avait perduré quelques mois, il était devenu plus indulgent avec ses élèves, presque souriant et aimable.

Jusqu'à ce noël.

Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement cette foutue fête. Cette semaine avait été la pire de sa vie.

A son retour au château, il avait repris ses anciennes habitudes, rodant la nuit, traquant et martyrisant systématiquement les griffondors qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route.

Ses cours avaient obtenu l'oscar de la terreur.

Il avait redoré son blason de sale bâtard graisseux, injuste et partial.

Sans le moindre remord et sans le moindre plaisir non plus, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Pas un gamin n'arrivait à la cheville du trio infernal : Weasley, Potter et Malefoy.

Pas même un ersatz de Longdubat pour pimenter ses cours. Ni même un semblant de Granger à humilier pour son intelligence.

A croire que ces crétins étaient tous inodore et sans saveur.

Pas la moindre velléité de désobéissance flagrante, pas d'insolence...

Pas d'arrogance...

Le calme mortel du tombeau quoi.

Et dire qu'avec la défaite de Voldemort il avait cru que tout serait différent.

_« Ouais, hé ben, lourde erreur mon gars._

La cloche qui signala la fin des cours lui arracha un soupir de soulagement.

« Les parchemins sur mon bureau, gronda-t-il en se levant, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa la file des élèves qui vint déposer les devoirs avant de s'éclipser.

Une seule élève osa lui souhaiter bon week end avant de partir en courant, le regard furibond de Sévérus la poursuivrait pendant quelques nuits, dans ses cauchemars les plus noirs.

« C'est ça bon week-end, et puis quoi encore. Grogna le professeur en rangeant rageusement les copies de ses élèves dans un casier. Tu parles d'un week-end. Se coltiner la tribu Weasley, l'ordre du vieux fou, Les Malefoy, les collègues et la famille des deux gosses !

_«Par Merlin ! Je veux pas y aller ! Je vais voir Albus et je lui dis que j'ai une crise de ..._

_De... De rien parce que j'ai jamais rien ! Arghhhhh !_

Sév s'était arrêté de fulminer, il s'était adossé à la muraille froide. Il sentait sa gorge se serrer.

Il crevait d'envie d'y aller. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui il serait déjà parti. Il aurait été aussi bien là bas à attendre.

A L'attendre.

Si.

Si il venait.

Son estomac fit un nœud soudain et la sensation manqua lui couper les jambes. Il se laissa glisser à terre. Légèrement désespéré.

Il entendit à temps les bruits de pas dans le couloir et se releva, recomposant son masque d'impassibilité à temps pour accueillir Minerva.

« Sévérus, que faites vous encore dans votre salle de classe ? Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la salle en coup de vent.

« Je suis prêt, Dit Sév en tirant un petit sac de voyage en cuir noir de dessous son bureau.

« Alors allons y. Albus veut que nous apportions quelques affaires au manoir.

« M'aurait étonné qu'on ai rien à se trimbaler. Soupira le professeur de potion en prenant sa cape et en emboîtant le pas à sa collègue.

« Sévérus ! Le gronda-t-elle en souriant. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire pour eux, non ?

L'homme en noir haussa les épaules, pas concerné visiblement.

Bien entendu, les quelques affaires qu'Albus avait à envoyer au manoir dépassaient la commune mesure, après plusieurs sorts de rétrécissement, Sévérus parvint à se glisser dans la cheminée avec uniquement un énorme sac en plus du sien.

Les sourcils froncés et furieusement en colère après son cher Directeur.

Et bien évidement la sortie de la cheminée chez les Malefoy se fit avec un manque total de grâce et d'élégance.

Le professeur se retrouvant allongé devant le manteau de la cheminée, très exactement au pieds de son hôtesse.

« Narcissa. La salua-t-il encore couché par terre. Se battant avec les replis de sa cape et ceux de sa robe qui l'empêchaient de reprendre une position plus digne.

« Sévérus ! Dit elle en éclatant de rire.

Accablé de honte, Sév laissa sa tête retomber par terre et ferma les yeux.

Pas question de regarder encore une fois Narcissa en train de se moquer de lui.

« Par Merlin ! Parvint-elle à articuler entre deux fous rires. Comment as-tu fait pour tomber comme ça ? Je ne t'ai pas vu tomber d'une cheminé depuis au moins...

« Cissa, arrête de te marrer et aides moi. Demanda Sévérus d'une voix éteinte.

La main de son amie fit un geste gracieux et Sév se sentit soulever de terre. Il bascula en position verticale et attendit qu'elle rompe le charme.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? Dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Beaucoup mieux. Merci ma belle. La remercia l'homme en l'embrassant gentiment sur les joues.

« Mon cher ami, j'ai adoré ton arrivée, moins cérémonieuse que d'habitude, mais un tantinet plus drôle aussi. L'éclat dans les yeux de la femme annonça un nouveau fou rire que Sévérus encaissa sans broncher.

« Cissa. Tu me le paieras. Grommela Sévérus en se tournant pour récupérer le fameux sac qui lui avait valu cette entrée fracassante.

« Morgane et Merlin m'excusent, mais je suis prête à payer !! T'étais trop mignon, comme ça.

_« Ouais, parmi tous les mots du dico, mignon, n'est sûrement pas celui que j'aurais choisi. Humilié, ridicule, stupide. Doit y en avoir d'autre de la même veine. Se dit Sév en la suivant hors du salon._

Il avait laissé aux elfes le soin de se dépatouiller avec le sac magique de Dumbledore et était parti dans le jardin quelques instants.

Il vit du coin de l'œil une flopé de rouquins dans les allées du parc, les Weasley étaient là.

Par essence, vu qu'on était chez eux, les Malefoy étaient là aussi. Narcissa, sûr. Draco ?

Les collègues allaient arriver, Mc Go, Sprout, Flitwick, Pompom, Albus.

L'ordre du Phoenix ? Personne en vue pour le moment. Non plus que les futurs mariés.

Avec un soupir résigné, il se décida à retourner dans la maison. Dans le hall, il vit Cissa en conversation avec un nouveau venu. Il était de dos. Assez grand. Bien découplé. Cheveux bruns coupés court.

Sév retourna dans le salon qui avait eut l'honneur de son entrée...

_« Ridicule. Première et dernière fois que je fais une entrée pareille. Je laisse Mc Go avec le sac le prochain coup._

Il récupéra son petit sac de voyage et retourna dans le hall, il se dirigeait vers les escaliers quand Narcissa le héla.

« Sévérus ! S'il te plait ? Tu peux accompagner notre invité à sa chambre, hein ? Les elfes sont tous occupés et je dois rejoindre les autres dehors.

« Cissa. Dit il d'une voix moqueuse, en approchant du couple dans le hall. Sais tu que je suis aussi un de tes invités ?

« Sév ! Insista la jeune femme en prenant son bras. Et puis, tu le connais. Tu devrais arriver à être aimables cinq minutes. Même avec un de tes anciens élèves. Non ?

Elle posa un léger baiser sur sa joue et disparut dans un envol de robe bleu ciel.

Sévérus se tourna intrigué vers l'hôte qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Le jeune homme lui fit face lentement et son cœur s'arrêta.

Ses poumons aussi.

Il était paralysé.

Comment avait il fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ?

« Bonjour Professeur Rogue. Dit il en lui tendant la main.

« Potter. Répondit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

* * *

Faut pas changer les bonnes habitudes, je vous plante un peu là, mais c'est pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche.

Pareil : Pas frapper etc... Pas de fouet. Non plus.

Ze vous Zaime.

Bizoumouchous


	2. La chaleur sur la glace

**DISCLAIMER **: Je ne me fais absolument pas d'argent avec les personnages appartenant à Mrs JKR, ils sont à elle et à elle seulement.

**Rating **: R (Normal sinon elle serait pas là)

**Pairing:** Harry/ Severus

Petite remarque de l'auteur (Ben c'es toi, non ?) Heu, si... ha oui.

Pour cette fois, les pensées en italique ne seront que le POV de Sévérus. Et non, il n'est pas Occ.

Biz

* * *

**Chaud comme la glace**

Le sourire de Harry fit monter le rouge aux joues de Sév, il lâcha la main qu'il tenait encore et se détourna brusquement.

« Quelle… Hum, quelle chambre vous a attribué Narcissa ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix encore un peu hachée.

Très. Très loin du ton cassant habituel.

« Bleu. Répondit le jeune homme en lui emboîtant le pas.

« C'est une tradition ce truc, grommela Sévérus, les trois quarts des chambres d'amis sont bleues. Moldu ou pas.

Un petit rire venant de son compagnon provoqua une drôle de sensation dans son estomac.

_« Bon, il est là. _

_Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?_

_J'en sais fichtrement rien. _

_Et dire qu'en plus je ne l'ai pas reconnu._

_Faut dire que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait les cheveux nettement plus longs et des lunettes._

_Je vais pas regretter les lunettes, avec les yeux qu'il a…_

_YEUX. _

_Rester concentré sur les yeux._

_Mouais._

Les deux hommes avaient gravi les escaliers et s'étaient avancés dans un couloir. Sévérus s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvrit et s'effaça. Laissant Harry entrer dans la chambre.

Qui le frôla en passant.

Une petite grimace déforma son sourire, il se tourna vers le maître des potions et planta les deux banderilles émeraude dans les orbes noirs qui ne l'avaient pas lâché.

« Très…Malefoyen… Non ? Dit il en souriant de nouveau.

Sév hocha la tête, un fin sourire gagnant ses lèvres.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Et…ta chambre ? Elle est comment ?

_« Ma chambre ? Vide._

« Je… J'en sais rien. Dit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

« Je croyais que tu étais un ami de la famille. Répondit Harry en se détournant et en entrant dans la chambre cette fois.

Il déposa son sac sur le lit et enleva sa cape, il était encore en uniforme en dessous, pantalons et blouson bleu marine. Il enleva le blouson également et refit face à Rogue qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Et alors ? répondit Sév avec un peu de retard.

« Tu dois bien avoir une chambre attitré ici ? Pas uniquement une chambre d'ami ?

« Heu… Oui.

_« Là, mon vieux Sév, tu peux dire que tu as une conversation brillante. C'est certain que tu vas l'impressionner avec un mot toute les dix minutes. _

_Remarque, Cissa va être contente, j'ai pas été désagréable avec lui._

« Sévérus ?

« Oui ? Dit l'homme en secouant la tête.

« Tu me montres ?

« Quoi ?

« Ta chambre. Répondit le jeune homme à mi-voix.

« Ouais.

« Ouais ?

« Heu… Par ici. Dit il en reprenant ses esprits. Il retourna dans le couloir et franchit les quelques mètres qui séparaient leurs deux chambres. Trois portes plus loin et sur la droite.

Sévérus leva la main et la porte s'ouvrit devant lui.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sév parcourut la pièce des yeux, indéniablement plus confortable que celle de Harry.

Enfin, pas plus confortable, les Malefoy s'y connaissaient en matière de confort, mais peut être plus…

« Intime. Dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

_« Beaucoup trop quand tu es dedans._

_Je vais arriver à faire une phrase cohérente moi ? Peut être dans une autre vie. Une vie sans Harry et ses foutus yeux._

« C'est ça. Confirma Sévérus. Elle est plus intime.

_« Deux phrases. Deux et quatre mots. Y a du progrès. Presque une conversation. Dans cinq minutes tu vas le saouler de paroles._

« Dis Sév ?

Pour s'épargner la peine d'aligner trois mots, l'homme hocha la tête

_«Oui sir Potter ?_

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda le jeune homme en le regardant bien dans les yeux. Sans oublier de foutre le souk dans ma piaule, ça devrait passer.

« C'est toi qui décide. Répondit Sévérus avec une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas pour la sienne, tellement celle là était soumise.

« Merci Sév. Approuva Harry en s'approchant de son ancien professeur.

Près. Très près. Trop près.

Un souffle dans son cou.

Une pensée qui s'envole.

_« De moi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux._

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

Du bout de sa langue il dessina le contour de la bouche de Sévérus, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, il colla son corps au sien.

Ses lèvres se décidèrent à se poser sur celles qui n'osaient espérer ce contact.

Le baiser fut très doux pendant quelques secondes, puis Harry força doucement la bouche de l'homme soumis. Une sorte de fureur l'envahit et il devint dominant, volant le baiser comme il en avait envie. Exigeant. Agressif. Violent.

Il poussa Sév lentement contre le mur de la chambre, se plaquant contre lui, ne lui laissant absolument aucun doute sur le désir qu'il avait. Et constatant que Sév était dans le même état.

Il rompit le baiser, les yeux noirs face aux siens, étaient voilés. L'envie qu'il pouvait y lire le fit sourire.

« Pas maintenant. Ce soir. Dit il en reculant. Il se détourna et sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour l'homme pantelant, adossé au mur.

La porte claqua, provoquant un électrochoc dans la tête de Sévérus.

_«Au moins ça signifie qu'il a envie de poursuivre l'espèce de truc sporadique que je m'entête à appeler une relation. _

_Six fois en deux ans, c'est même plus que sporadique. Occasionnel, épisodique ?_

_Quand au cerveau, merci de te mettre en mode pause dès qu'il est à moins de un mètre de moi. Je pourrais réaliser sinon que je suis cinglé. _

_Pas cinglé. _

_Fou. _

_Fou de lui. _

_Malade de désir._

_Espèce de salopard. _

_T'as un sacré culot pour m'allumer comme ça et te tirer. _

_Tu sais très bien que je vais attendre._

_Ce que je fais depuis six mois._

Sur ses pensées peu amènes, Sév commença à défaire ses bagages, ignorant avec rage, son sexe douloureux.

Harry était retourné à sa chambre, content d'avoir retrouvé Sévérus, il aimait réellement être avec lui, mais, quelque chose en lui se détraquait dès qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Il avait envie de le faire souffrir, de le soumettre, de le posséder. Chose à laquelle son ex professeur se pliait avec une bonne volonté peu commune. C'est à cause de ça qu'il espaçait ses visites. Espacer, c'était peu dire. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis six mois. Il mourrait d'envie de venir plus souvent, mais aimait souffrir de ce manque. Ne cédant à son envie que quand ça devenait insupportable. Sév était le seul dans vie. Pas la moindre rencontre lors de ses abstinences volontaires. Pas d'autre partenaire depuis lui.

Et pourtant, il était avec lui a peine quelques minutes auparavant et il l'avait laissé.

Anticipant d'avance leur soirée. Se donnant le temps d'imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait subir. Comment il allait l'aimer. La chaleur sur la glace.

Il se changea, abandonnant l'uniforme de l'école d'Aurors, pour enfiler un pantalon noir et une chemise grise avec un dragon noir brodé sur l'épaule. Un pull à la main il descendit dans le parc. Rejoignant la famille Weasley et Narcissa qui prenaient le thé dans la véranda.

« Harry ! S'exclamèrent Ginny et Molly en le voyant.

Il s'avança et fit le tour de ses amis, Fred et Georges étaient là, Bill accompagné d'Hermione, Ron et Luna, Charly et Arthur ne devaient arriver que plus tard.

« Un thé Harry ?

« Merci Narcissa. Je veux bien.

« Sév vous a accompagné à votre chambre ? Demanda-t-elle en le servant. Ca c'est bien passé ?

« Pas de soucis, le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons enterré la hache de guerre depuis longtemps. Et la chambre est parfaite. Je vous remercie.

Molly se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillants.

« T'as vu Harry, c'est magnifique ici. Et tellement grand ! Chuchota-t-elle les joues un peu rouges.

« J'ai vu Molly. Acquiesça Harry avec un sourire indulgent.

Ginny et Ron levèrent les yeux au ciel, ayant visiblement entendu la remarque de leur mère

« M'man !

« Je sais, je sais, Répondit elle avec embarras. Mais j'avais jamais vu une maison comme ça ! Alors, laissez moi être impressionnée si je veux !

Le clan Weasley éclata de rire au ton indigné de Molly, Mione et Luna aussi d'ailleurs.

Il est vrai que par rapport au Terrier, le manoir Malefoy, tenait du conte de fée. Surtout qu'en prévision du mariage, Narcissa avait embauché un bataillon d'elfes et que la maison reluisait. Elle était décorée avec un goût parfait et des fleurs embaumaient dans toutes les pièces.

Narcissa espérait juste que la grand-mère de Neville apprécierait.

Rien de moins sûr avec la vielle sorcière excentrique.

Qu'elle ait accepté que le mariage de Neville et de Tonks se fasse ici tenait déjà du miracle.

Il est plus que probable qu'elle n'ait accepté qu'à titre de revanche. Que les Malefoy payent le mariage de Nev, ce n'était après tout que justice. Lucius avait été un complice plus que coopératif dans les tortures qui avaient privés les parents du garçon de leur santé mentale.

Et depuis la guerre contre Voldemort et la défaite de celui ci et l'envoi a Azkaban des ses fidèles, Narcissa avait enfin pu retourner dans la lumière et était redevenue la jeune femme aimante, douce et généreuse qu'elle avait été avant Lucius. Et c'est spontanément qu'elle avait proposé de s'occuper du mariage de Neville, quand Draco lui en avait parlé.

Allant plus loin encore dans son désir d'atténuer le mal qu'avait fait son mari et décidant d'offrir la totalité des festivités au jeune couple qui malgré tout ne roulait pas sur l'or.

Stupéfiant la totalité des invités.

Qui de ce fait avaient été beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu.

Les griffondor de la promo de Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Dean.

L'ordre du phoenix, la tribu Weasley au grand complet, celle-ci faisant et partie de l'ordre et fournissant certains conjoints aux autres invités, les professeurs de Poudlard et son ami le plus cher : Sévérus.

Qui à l'instant présent faisait connaissance avec un animal qu'il n'avait que très peu fréquenté dans sa vie.

Un petit garçon de deux ans et demi, pas timide pour deux noises.

Sév était sorti de sa chambre après s'être changé, il avait attendu de se calmer aussi, rien de bien facile au souvenir de son Auror. Et était tombé nez à nez (enfin si on peut dire vu la différence de taille) sur un gamin qui se baladait dans les couloirs. Le gosse s'était arrêté et le regardait en penchant la tête, un peu comme s'il étudiait une bête un peu bizarre.

Sévérus avait reniflé de dédain et s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, lançant au gosse le fameux regard noir qui faisait trembler ses étudiants.

Et s'était décomposé en voyant le petit gamin éclater de rire et battre des mains en avançant vers lui.

« Grole. Dit il en s'arrêtant devant l'homme surpris.

« Hein ?

« T'es grole toi ! Répéta le gamin.

_« Par Merlin, ça sait déjà parler à cet age là ? Il a quoi ce drôle, deux –trois ans ?_

« Je suis quoi ? Demanda Sév en regardant le gamin de plus près.

« T'es rigolo, quand tu fais ça... Dit le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils et en fermant son visage comme Sév quelques instants plus tôt.

_« Rigolo et mignon, dans la même journée. Je dois sérieusement me faire vieux, moi !_

_Il métamorphomage ce gamin. C'est sûrement le fils de Tonks._

« Comment tu t'appelles bonhomme ? Demanda Sévérus d'une voix moins dure.

« Lias. Lias Loduba. Répondit il en se redressant fièrement. Et toi ?

« Sévérus.

« Everus ? Dit Elias en s'appliquant.

« Presque. SE VE RUS. Corrigea le professeur.

« Everus. Répéta le gamin.

« Peut être un peu dur pour toi, non ?

« Ze peut t'appeler Rus. Hein?

"_Ben voilà, après toutes les formes de Sévérus et Sév et Servilus, (Merci Potter), je deviens Rus ! Manquait plus que ça !_

« Rus ?

« Oui Elias ? Répondit le professeur en soupirant.

« Porter ? Dit le gamin en levant les bras vers l'homme.

« Porter ? Et pourquoi ? T'as deux jambes non ? Lança froidement Rogue. Il vit le visage du gamin se fermer un peu.

_« Ha non ! Il ne va pas pleurer ! Je vais me faire engueuler par Cissa si je le fais pleurer celui là._

« D'accord. D'accord. Viens là bonhomme. Dit Sévérus en se penchant vers le petit garçon qui le récompensa par un sourire lumineux.

« Meci. Bisou. Répondit il en prenant le visage de Sév entre ses mains et lui plaquant un baiser baveux sur la joue.

Avec une petite grimace, le professeur et son petit fardeau descendirent dans le hall.

* * *

Mimi ces deux là non ?

Je vous laisse apprécier, car ça va pas tarder à se gâter.

Bizoumouchous


	3. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages qui ne vont pas tarder à être maltraités sont à Mrs JKR, sauf Elias qui est à moi.

**Rating R** (Patience, ça arrive)

Je vous ai prévenu que ça aller se gâter. Alors pas faire mal...

* * *

**_La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants._**

Elias et Sévérus avaient fait une entrée discrète dans la véranda, le petit garçon s'était collé un peu plus à l'homme en noir et avait chuchoté à son oreille :

« C'est qui l'ange, Rus ?

« Y a pas d'ange, Elias. Chuchota à son tour le maître des potions

« Si tu vois bien la dame en bleu. C'est un ange. Elle est belle. Affirma le gamin.

« C'est pas un ange, elle s'appelle Narcissa.

« C'est ton amie ?

« Oui.

« Rus ? Demanda le gamin a voix basse. C'est qui tout le monde ?

Sévérus répondit au petit garçon, surpris de sa patience face à ses questions et à ses remarques pertinentes. Donnant les nom et prénoms de tous ceux assemblés là. Sa voix ne flancha qu'une fraction de seconde en parlant de Harry, mais Elias, l'interrompit :

« Ze le connais, c'est tonton Rary.

« Tonton Rary ?

« Vi, tu sais bien, le sauveur.

Sév haussa un sourcil, provoquant un éclat de rire de la part d'Elias. Et attirant l'attention sur eux.

Il vit avec un certain plaisir un nombre impressionnant de mâchoires tomber et d'yeux s'exorbiter.

_« Ouais, ben faut pas pousser, je suis pas un monstre après tout. Bon, d'accord, le grand Sévérus avec un bébé dans les bras c'est pas commun, mais quand même !_

« Maman ! S'exclama le gamin ravi.

Sév, vit Neville et Tonks s'avancer vers lui pour récupérer leur progéniture.

« Longdubat. Salua Sévérus fraîchement.

« Bonjour professeur. Dit Nev en tendant les bras pour prendre son fils.

Elias se jeta dans ses bras en riant.

« Papa ! Z'ai un nouveau ami ! T'as vu !

« Nouvel ami. Et c'est qui mon cœur ?

« Rus ! Répondit le gamin en se tournant vers Sévérus.

Nev et le professeur croisèrent leurs regards quelques secondes. Et Neville laissa un sourire gagner ses lèvres.

« Vous savez professeur, vous pouvez peut être m'appeler Neville maintenant que vous êtes ami avec Elias.

«Neville. Dit Rogue en hésitant un peu, il se tourna vers Tonks et vit un éclair traverser son regard, elle éclata de rire.

« Sév ! Alors là pas question ! Tu m'appelles par mon prénom et je t'étripe !

_« Tant mieux ! Je vais pas commencer à sympathiser avec tout le monde.__Sinon, là, je peux dire adieu à ma réputation. _

Harry avait tourné la tête, lui aussi, quand Elias avait éclaté de rire. Et la vue de Sév avec l'enfant dans ses bras, l'avait profondément touché. Il avait brusquement eu envie de traverser la pièce et d'embrasser son Sév devant tout le monde.

De le clamer haut et fort.

Il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait tellement.

« Joli tableau non ? Souffla une voix moqueuse à son oreille.

« Draco. Dit Harry sans se retourner. Content de te voir.

« Pas autant que moi, Harry. Murmura Draco.

La peau de Harry se hérissa, des frissons parcoururent son dos. Une sensation de répulsion et d'attirance mêlé s'insinua en lui.

Une main descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale en une caresse voluptueuse.

Harry rougit et attrapa la main de Draco tout en se retournant.

« Stop. Draco arrête. Les yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. La mâchoire se crispa. La voix était glaciale.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ne se démonta nullement, avec un sourire insolent il se pencha vers lui et souffla dans son cou.

« J'arrête. Mais ne dis pas que tu n'aimes pas.

« Je n'aime pas. Souffla Harry entre ses dents.

« Menteur. Dit il en s'avançant dans la pièce.

L'attention se porta sur lui, sa mère l'embrassa et tout le monde vint le saluer. Y compris Sévérus qui avait aperçu l'accrochage avec Harry.

Draco était encore en tenue de Quidditch. Il faut dire qu'à la surprise générale il était devenu joueur professionnel après ses études, la vie de joueur se mariant parfaitement avec son style de vie de play boy. Il était toujours aussi séduisant et ne comptait plus ses conquêtes. D'un soir, d'une semaine où d'une heure. Toujours parfaitement célibataire en fait.

Il avait soigné son entrée, la tenue blanche mettait ses formes en valeur et la robe orange des Cannons ne dissimulait que le strict minimum. Ses fesses.

Harry l'avait suivi des yeux, le détaillant avidement. Jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de Sévérus. Qui se détourna.

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

Il n'envisageait plus rien.

Brusquement son cœur fit un aller retour entre sa bouche et ses pieds. Estimant que sa position habituelle ne lui convenait plus tout à fait.

Le regard de Sévérus l'avait percé.

Crucifié.

Il vit le maître des potions sortir de la pièce, incapable de le rejoindre, Harry resta dans la véranda et sentit un frisson le traverser.

_« J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais. Il a tout et je n'ai rien. Comment pourrais je faire le poids contre lui ? Est-ce lui qui te retiens loin de moi ? Est-ce avec lui que tu passes tes nuits ? Faisant l'aumône d'une brève nuit d'amour à ton maître de potions quand tu en ressent l'envie ?_

_Est-ce bien une envie d'ailleurs ?_

La nausée qui commençait à monter dans la gorge de Sév le disputait à une furieuse envie de pleurer, acte qui n'était pas réapparu dans la vie de l'homme depuis l'âge de ses huit ans.

La confusion de ses sentiments fit place à un soulagement certain en voyant la cohorte des professeurs et membres de l'ordre sortir de la pièce d'arrivée. (Celle qui avait eu le privilège de son vautrage.)

« Albus, Minerva.

« Mon cher Sévérus, nous sommes un peu en retard mais il nous avons du courir après la potion tue-loup de Remus au dernier moment.

Sévérus fit une grimace et se raidit.

« Courir ? Où ? Pas dans mon labo j'espère ?

Même Albus eut un petit air mal à l'aise.

« NON ! Gronda Sév entre ses dents, pas dans mon labo !

Minerva tenta d'intervenir courageusement :

« Mais voyons, Sévérus, il nous fallait cette potion. Dit elle doucement.

« Je suis pas un de vos élèves Minerva, alors ne me parlez pas comme à un demeuré ! J'ai pensé à prendre cette potion ! Vous n'aviez qu'à me le demander ! C'est quand même pas sorcier de venir me demander ça plutôt que de fouiller dans MON LABO !

La voix de Sévérus était dangereusement douce et un tout petit peu plus glaciale que le cercle polaire. Et comme il était en train de se venger bassement sur eux de ce lui avait fait Harry, il voyait avec plaisir, certains de ses collègues se ratiner. Ses colères, sans être explosives étaient cependant bien connues.

L'ange les sauvât.

Enfin, Narcissa arriva à ce moment précis et posa sa main sur le bras de son ami.

« Sévérus. Calmes toi. S'il te plait.

Avec un grondement de rage, l'homme se dégagea de la main de la jeune femme et se détourna des nouveaux venus. Les abandonnant tous dans le hall et remontant dans sa chambre.

« Albus, Minerva, je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin ! Dit Narcissa en s'avançant vers ses hôtes.

Les membres de l'ordre n'étaient pas très à l'aise, se trouver dans la maison d'un mangemort qu'on avait fait condamner à mort n'était pas... facile.

Rémus emboîta le pas à Minerva et les autres suivirent.

Sévérus faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Sur le manteau de sa cheminée étaient alignées les quelques potions que le maître avait emmenées. La potion tue-loup de Lupin. Une potion pour les maux d'estomac en prévision des repas du week end.

Avant mariage, mariage et après mariage.

Il était certain qu'on recourrait à ses talents avant la fin.

Potion contre la gueule de bois (Prévoyant !).

Potion pour le mal de tête.

Et une petite fiole d'une huile parfumée. A l'essence de rose.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

_« Pas encore complètement prouvé que je vais en avoir besoin. T'es un optimiste de nature Sév ! Ouais. Ca se saurait depuis le temps._

Quelques heures plus tard, le premier repas d'avant mariage terminé, les invités se dispersèrent entre la bibliothèque et un petit salon de musique. Elias s'était endormi sur un canapé.

Sévérus était en train de parler avec la grand-mère de Neville. A son immense surprise, la vieille femme avait abandonné son air perpétuellement en colère et sa rancœur.

Peut être que son arrière petit fils était la cause de ses changements, elle n'avait plus que l'air d'une grand-mère, toujours un peu excentrique, mais tellement plus calme.

« Je vous sens étonné Sévérus.

« Madame Longdubat, je...

« Je ne suis qu'une vieille femme, vous savez. Et mon petit Neville est enfin...

« Enfin ?

« C'est devenu quelqu'un de bien.

_« Ouais. Après avoir fait exploser une centaine de chaudrons, il était temps qu'il se spécialise dans autre chose. Et herboriste c'était sa voie. Bien que doué en combat aussi, si je me souviens bien._

Sév hocha la tête, ses réflexions ne feraient pas plaisir à la vielle sorcière.

« Et mon petit Elias. Il ressemble tellement au père de Neville.

« Vous avez de la chance. Il est mignon ce gamin.

Là, c'est la vieille femme qui était étonnée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu dire du maître des potions qu'il pouvait être sensible à un enfant. Elle croyait au contraire qu'il détestait tous ses étudiants, exceptés ceux de sa maison, sa partialité était bien connue.

« Vous savez, Madame, certaines choses changent. Dit il à mi-voix.

Non loin de là, Draco avait réussit à coincer Harry dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

« Alors Harry ? Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ironique.

« Draco. Soupira le jeune homme.

« Tu peux me répondre. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Un regard froid croisa le sien.

« Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Dit Harry en se redressant.

« Je crois que tu as peur de toi-même mon cher ami. Pas de moi. On se connaît depuis suffisamment longtemps.

« Onze ans. C'est assez longtemps pour se connaître.

« Me connais tu vraiment? Souffla Draco en se rapprochant un peu plus.

Harry se senti rougir sous le regard explicite du jeune homme blond qui était dangereusement près de lui.

« Plus que je ne le voudrais. Répondit Harry à voix très basse.

« Moi je te connais. Et je voudrais bien te connaître un peu plus. Susurra Draco en se penchant vers lui un peu plus.

« On est pas... commença Harry avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

« On est pas... quoi ?

« Je...J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Draco jeta un regard vers Sévérus qui parlait toujours avec la vieille femme et sa future petite fille par alliance.

« Toujours Sévérus ? Hein ?

Harry était devenu très pâle.

« Comment tu sais ça ?

« J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais pendant le repas et comment lui te dévorait des yeux quand tu ne le regardait pas. Je savais qu'il t'attirait déjà quand nous étions à Poudlard.

« Comment...

« T'étais toujours écarlate pendant et après ses cours. Enfin, en dernière année.

« Draco ! Grogna Harry

« Ca date de cette époque là ?

« Non.

La réponse de Harry resta entre eux, le silence qui s'installa était tout sauf confortable pour Harry.

Personne ne savait.

Ni pour Sév, ni pour ses préférences sexuelles en fait.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Sévérus.

Et encore moins à Draco. Draco qui était bien trop près de lui. Il sentait sa chaleur et son corps réagissait, à son grand désarroi.

« Je... A plus tard Draco. Dit il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Il essaya de contourner le jeune homme blond, mais celui-ci le bloqua et avança la tête. Posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sa langue essaya de trouver la sienne. Mais Harry se dégagea, le rouge aux joues. Le souffle un peu court.

« Ma chambre est dans l'aile ouest. Quatrième porte à gauche. Dit encore Draco avant de se détourner et de partir.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Harry avant de pouvoir bouger, il avait attendu que la chaleur quitte ses joues et le bas de corps. Regagnant une attitude décente avant de traverser la pièce et de saluer tout le monde. Il montait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il croisa un elfe de maison.

« L'aile ouest ? S'entendit-il demander.

« Coté gauche de l'escalier Monsieur.

« Et... Euh, la chambre de Draco. Ajouta-il a voix basse.

« En haut à gauche et puis la quatrième porte à gauche Monsieur. Répondit l'elfe.

« Merci.

Harry se demanda se qui avait bien pu le pousser à demander où se trouvait la chambre du maître de maison. Comme si il avait envie de le retrouver dans sa chambre...

Non, il n'en avait pas envie. Ce soir était pour Sév et lui. Il en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps. Il n'allait pas laisser Draco lui gâcher ses retrouvailles avec l'amour de sa vie.

L'amour de sa vie.

Les mots sonnaient faux dans sa tête. Il entra dans sa chambre. Et s'allongea sur le lit.

Il ne savait plus si il avait envie de retrouver Sévérus ce soir.

Il pensait à un blond qui le harcelait. Le poussant dans ses retranchements.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir, des voix. Tonks et Nev. La grand-mère. Remus.

Sévérus.

Il ne vit pas Sév qui portait encore Elias, celui-ci serrait ses bras autours du cou de l'homme en noir et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

« Elias ! Protesta le professeur, on n'embrasse pas les gens sur la bouche.

« Mais c'est bizou de papa et maman. Se défendit le petit garçon

Tonks attendait à la porte de sa chambre, regardant les deux silhouettes.

« Les garçons ne s'embrassent pas sur la bouche Elias. Dit doucement Sévérus.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête :

« C'est pas vrai !

« Elias ?

Elias se pencha tout contre l'oreille de Sév et chuchota :

« Tonton Rary et l'ange, ils se faisaient des bizous.

« Cissa ? Murmura Sévérus en sentant son cœur se serrer.

« Non, l'ange garçon.

Le professeur s'approcha de Tonks et lui tendit le petit garçon.

« Bonne nuit Sév.

« Bonne nuit Tonks, bonne nuit Elias.

Le maître des potions gagna sa chambre lentement. Le cœur en lambeaux.

_« Pas l'ange, Elias. Le démon._

_Draco._

* * *

Et non, pas de lemon dans celui-ci, de toutes façons la limonade ce n'est pas bon pour vous... Hé Hé Hé.

Calme et Zen, on respire et on attend calmement.

Bizoumouchous


	4. Nuit d'amour

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages de cette fic, hormis Elias, appartiennent tous à Mrs JKR.

(J'm y ferais jamais…)

**Rating R R R**

Bon, on y est, un peu de lemon pour les fans de la chose. (Vi je suis fan de la chose ! Lol)

* * *

**Nuit d'amour.**

Sévérus était rentré dans sa chambre, il en avait fermé le battant doucement et s'y était appuyé et avait fermé les yeux, les paroles d'Elias avec sa douce voix revenaient dans sa tête.

_« Tonton Rary et l'ange. L'ange garçon. L'ange garçon. Ce n'est pas un ange, mon petit Elias, c'est… _

Une perle claire tomba sur sa veste, suivie de quelques autres.

_« Manquait plus que ça. Tu vas pas pleurer à cause d'un gamin de vingt ans ! _

_Vingt deux._

_C'est ça soyons précis, vingt deux ans. T'es complètement idiot où quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'en a fiche de la précision ? _

_Rien, mais ça occupe l'esprit et comme ça j'arrête de me ridiculiser devant moi même en pleurant comme une idiote de troisième année plaquée après le bal de noël._

Avec une certaine rage qui le surprit lui même, il essuya les traînées humides sur ses joues. Il se redressa et lança un sort de silence sur la chambre. Il commença à se déshabiller, loin de sa maniaquerie habituelle il jeta ses fringues sur un fauteuil, arrêtant au boxer noir.

«J'ai pas envie de dormir. Dit il a voix haute.

Un frisson parcourut son corps, la clémence dont avait fait preuve le temps jusqu'à ce jour se dissolvait sous les bourrasques de Novembre. La température tombait en chute libre. Il raviva le feu dans la cheminé de quelques mots et opta pour une douche.

Il avait besoin de se détendre.

Sa journée de cours, l'arrivée ici.

Harry.

Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas envie de penser à Harry. Puisqu'il n'était pas dans cette chambre à l'attendre, c'est qu'il avait probablement décidé qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il lui avait demandé à dormir avec lui pourtant.

_« Ca c'était avant que Draco n'arrive. _

_Quel petit con ! _

_Arrogant, intimement persuadé que tout lui est dû. _

_Le pire c'est qu'il arrive toujours à ses fins._

L'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage, emportait avec elle les vestiges de sa colère, ne restait que ce nœud au creux de l'estomac. Il releva la tête et se plaça directement sous le jet, les yeux fermés, la chaleur l'enveloppait et détendait ses muscles.

Un infime déplacement d'air.

Le soulagement.

Il était venu.

Sév sentit encore qu'il pleurait. Mais l'eau emportait avec elle les traces de son indignité.

La main sur son cou était d'une douceur absolue. Les lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule. Le mordillant, laissant une trace rouge sur la peau si pâle. Le marquant.

Le soupir de contentement qui s'échappa de la bouche de Sévérus provoqua une morsure. Légère mais indéniable. Il sentit le corps qui se collait au sien.

Habillé.

_« T'es encore plus cinglé que moi mon amour._

Il voulut faire demi-tour mais la main sur sa nuque se crispa, il baissa la tête, offrant sa vulnérabilité à cet ange destructeur. Harry se colla encore plus à lui, il l'enserra de ses bras, posant ses mains sur le ventre plat et ferme du professeur de potions.

« Sévérus. Dit il doucement. Sév. Tu m'as manqué. Ajoutât il à voix basse.

Sa bouche se posa derrière l'oreille, à cet endroit si fragile et si sensible. Parsemant la nuque blanche de petits baisers. Déclenchant une altération dans la façon de respirer de l'ex-insensible professeur.

Sévérus tourna les robinets et l'eau arrêta de couler. Il frissonnait maintenant et la présence de Harry n'en était pas la seule cause. Il se retourna cette fois et tomba dans le vert des yeux de son …

_« Amour. Mon amour. Par la barbe de Merlin, je l'adore._

Harry dégoulinait, ses vêtements étaient trempés, Sév l'aida à se déshabiller, ils abandonnèrent la chemise et le pantalon sur le sol. Pas facile de faire tout ça sans se quitter des yeux. Sans arrêter de s'embrasser. En frissonnant.

Ils s'enveloppèrent dans une grande serviette, sans se séparer, Sev lança un sort qui vint compléter le séchage.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre, la serviette fut abandonnée en cours de route. Ils se faisaient face. Près du grand lit. Sév se sentit rougir sous le regard impudique du jeune homme devant lui. Qui le détaillait. Se repaissant de la peau pâle et fine qui recouvrait un corps dont on aurait dit qu'il avait été sculpté par Michel-Ange, détail d'une piéta aperçue dans un bouquin, incroyablement parfait. Les muscle frémissaient, sous cette inspection, le sexe de Sév termina de s'ériger, presque douloureux. Le souffle un peu court maintenant, L'homme attendait que l'autre bouge. Une main se posa doucement sur torse, le poussant fermement vers le lit. Le bord du matelas contre ses jambes, l'arrêta un instant. Mais la main pesait toujours sur sa poitrine. Remontant vers un de ses seins, le prenant entre ses doigts et le pinçant, doucement, puis plus fort, arrachant un gémissement à l'homme.

Il sentit la poussée se faire plus forte et s'allongea sur le lit. Son souffle n'était plus court à ce stade là. Il ne respirait plus que par intermittences. Emmagasinant les sensations.

Harry s'agenouilla sur lui, le chevauchant. Et l'observant encore.

_« Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! Sinon je ne réponds pas de moi et de mes réactions. J'ai envie de te sauter dessus, mais, je sais que si je bouge, tu t'en iras et tu me laisseras. Tu mènes le jeu. C'est bien un jeu pour toi ? Non ?_

« Harrrrrry ! Gronda le maître des potions quand une main se posa sur son sexe, le caressant lentement. La main serra un peu plus fort, montant et descendant dans un rythme d'une lenteur abominable. Le rouge aux joues, les cheveux encore humides, le jeune homme était l'image même de l'indécence. De la luxure incarnée. La lueur qui passait dans son regard pouvait avoir tellement de significations, envie, besoin, dégoût...

Dégoût de lui-même en imaginant à cet instant précis Draco, allongé à la place Sévérus.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il accéléra ses mouvements, menant l'homme à la jouissance, le corps sous le sien se tendit comme un arc, le soulevant un peu.

Les doigts recouverts de semence se posèrent sur les lèvres de l'homme, qui ferma les yeux devant cette humiliation.

« Sév ! Le mot claqua d'une voix dure.

Le rouge qui gagna les joues du professeur n'était que la partie visible de la honte qu'il ressentait. Il ouvrit la bouche et lécha les doigts de Harry, goûtant sa propre essence vitale.

Comme à chaque fois, il aurait aimé si...

_« Si ça avait été différent. Me sentir dans ta bouche, j'en rêve. Sentir ta bouche sur moi aussi. Mais ça jamais. Tu es trop fier pour ça. T'abaisser à me donner du plaisir de cette façon, c'est impossible. Mais pourquoi ?_

Et voilà que le jeune homme s'était penché sur lui, embrassant son visage, sa bouche sur la sienne. Sév oublia de penser, il ne restait que le moment présent, mélange de bonheur intense et d'envie non moins intense. Envie de lui. Envie qu'il arrête de prendre son temps comme ça. Envie qu'il lui fasse ce qu'il lui faisait à chaque fois. L'amour. Avec une rage égale à la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui à ce moment là. Haine de lui faire ça. Haine d'aimer ça. D'en redemander. De crever de ne l'avoir que tous les six mois.

Harry se souleva, se glissant entre les cuisses de Sévérus, lui arrachant un soupir, il caressait toujours ce corps si tendrement offert. Une interrogation traversa le regard émeraude.

« Accio Rosa oléum. Ordonna Sév.

La petite fiole dorée atterrit dans sa main.

Harry enduisit ses doigts de l'huile parfumée et sans quitter son amant des yeux, commença à le préparer. Forçant d'un doigt impatient la barrière de muscle, arrachant un gémissement à Sévérus. Un deuxième doigt le fit se torde en grondant.

« Harry... Je t'en prie... Haleta t-il

« Tu me prie de quoi Sévérus ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Laissant ses doigts, en place mais immobiles.

Avec un hoquet, l'homme murmura quelque chose.

« J'ai pas entendu, Sév. Répondit la voix dure. Plus fort.

« Je t'en prie, prends moi. Répéta le maître des potions, il ne rougissait même plus, il n'était plus que du désir à l'état brut et peu importait sa dignité, son envie était incontrôlable.

Un mouvement le remercia de son obéissance et vint frôler le point du plaisir qui le rendit pantelant. Il eut du mal à contrôler son corps, il avait envie de hurler, mais il mordit ses lèvres. Il senti le vide provoqué par l'abandon de ses doigts. Mais aussitôt après, la pression sur l'anneau intime et la lente pénétration de son sexe en lui. Lui ôtant son souffle.

Le heurt sur sa prostate lui fit ouvrir les yeux et gémir encore. Harry ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux, attentif à son plaisir, pour le moment, puis graduellement, les mouvements qui se firent plus fort, plus que fort. Violents. Comme si il lui faisait payer. Payer de ne pas être un autre ?

Harry voyait Sévérus se tordre sous lui, mais imaginait Draco, Draco, qui ne se serait jamais abandonné sans lutter, Draco, qui ne se serait jamais soumis.

Sév avait osé poser ses mains sur Harry, le caressant encore et encore, prenant son visage et l'attirant à lui. L'embrassant, lui murmurant des bêtises. Les yeux clos de nouveau, submergé par la jouissance. Et celle de Harry en écho à celle-ci.

Puis la tension nerveuse abandonna Harry qui se lova doucement sur le torse luisant de Sévérus. Qui le prit dans ses bras, complètement, perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Caressant la nuque si douce.

« Je t'aime Sév. Murmura le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

« Je sais.

_« Moi aussi je t'aime. Et pourquoi je le dis pas à voix haute ? J'en sais rien. J'ai trop peur de le faire fuir. Qu'il m'aime c'est rassurant. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit à moi, comme je suis à lui. Enfin._

Harry releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Il se glissa contre lui, Sév murmura un sort de nettoyage et se cala contre le corps chaud et ferme de son amant. Embrassant ses cheveux.

Il se laissa dériver vers les rives du sommeil et de l'oubli.

Harry, lui, ne dormait pas. Il revoyait Draco. Draco et sa proposition à peine voilée.

Il se sentait misérable de penser à ça, là.

Dans les bras de Sév et après lui avoir fait l'amour.

Il ne savait plus.

Si ...

Non, il en était certain, il aimait l'homme à ses côtés.

Enfin, peut être pas de la bonne façon ?

Amour ? Simple désir physique ?

L'échange de l'âme n'était pas là quand ils faisaient l'amour.

Il le sentait.

Ca le rendait malheureux, mais il doutait.

Le sourire narquois d'un joueur de Quidditch, l'avait terrassé, bien plus qu'une bagarre.

Plus que La Bataille.

Il était perdu.

Il en parvenait pas à dormir, le souffle régulier de Sév ne le berçait pas comme à chaque fois.

Il se leva doucement, s'empara des vêtements de Sévérus et s'habilla dans le noir.

Il hésitât, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il retint son souffle et ouvrit le battant. Son cœur cognait si fort qu'il craignit une seconde que Sév n'entende.

Il ne savait pas où il allait.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Il ne jeta pas de regard en arrière.

Trop peur de se changer en statue de pierre devant l'objet de sa trahison.

Il referma la porte doucement.

Avançant vers la damnation.

_« Ne fais pas ça, mon amour._

_

* * *

_

Je sais, je suis particulièrement infâme sur ce coup là, mais ...

Alors, les consignes de base : on ne frappe pas, on ne m'envoie pas de chocolats empoisonnés, je suis déjà menacée par certains, je vous jure que vous aurez la suite lundi ou mardi.

Résistez, faites du yoga, la fête, un truc koi...

Bisoumouchous

Ah, oui, j'avais oublié, ZE VOUS AIME !Lol


	5. Dangereuse séduction

**DISCLAIMER **: Je le dis et je le répète encore une fois, ces persos fabuleux ne sont absolument à moi, ils appartiennent tous à Mrs JKR.

**Rating R** (Encore et encore)

* * *

**Dangereuse séduction**

Harry se dirigea vers l'escalier, il se planta devant le couloir de l'aile ouest et termina de boutonner la veste de Sévérus, il huma l'odeur de son parfum qui monta vers son visage.

Et le griffondor en lui réagit, il secoua la tête et retourna vers l'escalier. Il descendit dans le hall et se décida pour la bibliothèque. En entrant il vit qu'un feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée, il s'en approcha lentement, toujours perdu dans des pensées confuses.

« Whisky ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la voix.

Une silhouette se détacha d'un profond fauteuil, le feu se refléta sur la chevelure dorée.

« Malefoy ? Demanda, incrédule, Harry.

« Bien Potter. C'est effectivement moi. Répondit Draco d'une voix moqueuse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Grogna Harry

« Oh ! Désolé de te dire ça, cher ami, mais tu vois, aux dernières nouvelles, j'habitais ici. La maison de mes parents. Tu sais ?

« Me prends pas pour un con Malefoy. Je te demande ce que tu fais exactement ici, dans cette pièce. Je croyais que tu étais dans ta chambre ce soir.

Le jeune homme blond se rapprocha dangereusement de Harry.

« Je savais peut être que ce n'était pas la peine de rester là haut, sachant que tu ne viendrais pas ?

« Alors tu fais quoi ?

« Rien. Je passe le temps. Dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Ah ! Bon. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé alors. Répondit le griffondor. Je…Je te laisse. Bonsoir.

Harry essaya de bouger, mais Draco se planta encore un peu plus près de lui.

« Tu me déranges pas, _cher ami_…

« Je…je …j'y vais. Insista Harry d'une voix un peu rauque.

Draco se poussa, lui laissant le passage, mais quand le jeune homme passa à sa portée il lui pris le bras et se pencha vers lui :

« Tu vas le rejoindre, n'est ce pas ?

« Ca ne te regardes pas Draco.

« Votre…étreinte…était…comment dire…ardente ?

« Ca ne te regardes pas Draco. Répéta Harry à voix très basse.

« Dis-moi Potter, c'est qui, qui baise l'autre ? Demanda le blond toujours en souriant.

Choqué, Harry se tourna vers Draco et planta son regard dans le sien, mais resta silencieux.

« C'est notre très cher maître des potions qui te fait grimper aux rideaux, ou bien c'est toi qui le…

« La ferme Malefoy ! Gronda Harry en serrant les poings.

« Alors c'est toi. Et comment le prend ce cher Sévérus ? Hein ? Il est aussi froid et glacial pendant l'amour que pendant ses classes ? Ou bien est-il tendre et soumis ? Est-ce qu'il crie ton nom en jouissant ?

La rougeur qui gagna les joues de Harry répondit pour lui.

Draco était tout contre lui à présent, comment s'était-il rapproché autant sans donner l'impression de bouger ?

« Dis-moi petit Potter. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Ses caresses sur toi sont-elles brûlantes de désir ? Est-ce qu'il te supplie de le prendre ? Et toi que lui fais-tu ? Lui donnes-tu autant d'amour qu'il en a pour toi ?

« D'amour ? Dit Harry surpris. Il ne m'aime pas. Il aime juste ce que nous faisons.

«Stupide ! C'est bien toi ça ! J'ai bien vu comment il te suivait des yeux, il est raide dingue de toi ! Ne me dis pas que son amour de bon petit chien-chien, ne te donnes pas la nausée. Il te contemple comme un trésor rare, précieux et fragile.

La voix de Draco était devenue dure.

« Tu n'es pas précieux et fragile Potter. Je sais que tu es ardent et passionné. Que tu ne rêves que de ça ! De passion. De soumission. De supplication

Le regard émeraude lança des éclairs.

« Moi je te donnerais ce que tu recherches. Susurra Draco à son oreille.

« Je ne recherche rien de tout ça Malefoy. Dit Harry d'une voix rauque de rage contenue.

Malefoy lâcha le bras du jeune homme qui lui faisait face et se recula d'un pas.

« Oh ! Que si ! Potter. Je sais exactement ce que tu cherches. Ce dont tu as envie.

Avoue le-toi. Je serais là pour te le donner.

Tu gémiras pour moi Potter et à cause de moi.

Tu me supplieras de te prendre.

Tu seras à moi.

La voix de Draco était descendue au fil de sa déclaration et il murmura les derniers mots avec une passion que démentait son regard froid. Il franchit de nouveau la distance qui les séparait et prit le visage du griffondor dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'embrassant doucement, avant de forcer ses lèvres, sa langue chercha celle de sa victime. Qui répondit à la sollicitation, timidement au premier abord, puis avec une certaine impatience. Les mains de Harry avaient trouvé les hanches de Draco et s'y agrippait comme à une planche de salut.

Son corps le trahit encore, il sentit son sexe s'ériger, son souffle était court et lorsqu'il se détacha du serpentard il savait que celui ci n'avait rien manqué de ses réactions. Il avait les joues brûlantes et il vit Draco et son sourire satisfait. La raison le regagna et il poussa le jeune homme et s'éloigna de lui.

« Je te hais Draco. Dit-il, haletant.

« Mais j'espère bien. C'est ce qui rend la chose encore plus intéressante Potter. Ma victoire n'en sera que plus douce. Répondit Draco, toujours le même sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Et le prenant par surprise, Malefoy se rapprocha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, son cœur battait comme un fou, il ne savait pas si ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel.

La pulsation de son sexe, lui confirma que c'était bien réel.

Il sentait encore le goût de Draco dans sa bouche, la fermeté de son corps contre le sien et, il s'en souvenait, la pression d'un sexe contre le sien.

Il sentait que ses joues reprenaient la même couleur écarlate que quand Draco l'avait embrassé.

« Il se trompe. Complètement. Murmura-t-il. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Le jeune homme se lova dans le fauteuil, il posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux.

Une caresse sur son visage le tira du sommeil, en ouvrant les yeux il vit la petite bouille d'Elias qui le regardait gravement.

« Salut Lias.

« Bonzour tonton Rary.

« Comment tu vas bonhomme ? T'as bien dormi ?

« Nan.

« Nan, quoi ? Dit Harry amusé.

« Nan, z'ai pas bien dormi. Z'ai vu un dragon qui mangeait l'anze. Expliqua le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quel anze ?

« L'anze garçon. Tu sais, celui qui te faisait des bizous.

A ces mots, Harry se sentit rougir.

« Qui me faisait des bizous ? Quand ça ?

« Tu sais, l'autre fois.

« Hier soir ? Ici ?

« Vi.

« T'en a parlé à quelqu'un ?

Le gamin secoua la tête.

« Nan, ze l'ai dit qu'a Rus.

« Rus ?

« Ma ami.

Harry regarda le petit garçon, perplexe. Rus, c'était qui celle là ? Une des membres de l'ordre probablement.

Les yeux bleus d'Elias ne quittaient pas les émeraudes de Harry, le scrutant intensément, le silence entre eux devenait inconfortable.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas le malaise qui le gagnait sous le regard du petit garçon.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Elias doucement.

« Je pleure pas Lias.

« Si. Tu pleures là et là. Répondit le petit garçon en plaçant sa main sur le visage puis sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Harry était stupéfait, il ne comprenait pas.

« Non Elias. Je ne pleure pas.

« A cause de l'anze.

« Lias. Dit Harry à voix basse.

« Tonton, t'as pas le droit d'être messant avec l'ami a moi.

« Avec qui ?

Elias secoua la tête et s'éloigna et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que lui avait dit le petit garçon et pourquoi il lui avait parlé de Draco ?

Avec un soupir, il se décida à se lever, il devait aller se préparer, tout le monde devait être dans la salle à manger et il avait envie d'un café bien noir. En sortant de la bibliothèque il rencontra Rémus et Alastor qui allaient au petit dej.

« Harry ! Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? Demanda Rémus en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Bien Rem, je te remercie. Et toi ?

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas, il plissa légèrement les yeux et s'éloigna du jeune homme.

« Je crois que tu devrais rendre ses affaires à Sévérus.

« Ouais, heu, c'est ce que j'allais faire.

« Ne traînes pas, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il n'était pas prêteur.

« D'accord Rem. J'y vais répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Il commença à s'éloigner vers l'escalier.

« Harry !

« Oui ?

« Prends une douche avant. Il n'est vraiment pas prêteur.

Sur ces paroles, Rémus s'éloigna, laissant le jeune homme plutôt pâle, cette fois ci.

* * *

Ok celui là est un peu court, mais il me plaisait bien comme ça.

En échange vous aurez la suite un peu plus tôt que prévu. Donc, je vous demande de ne pas quitter la position lotus dans laquelle vous êtes et de continuer les mantras….

Bizoumouchous


	6. Animamagus

**DISCLAIMER **: Les persos dans cette histoire, sont à Mrs JKR. Elias, ses qualités et ses défauts sont à moi et uniquement à moi ! ! ! !

**Rating R **et plus encore car relation un peu hard cette fois .

Ce chapitre n'apportera que haine et que rage et fort peu d'explications explicites, restez zen.

* * *

**Animamagus** (anima= âme en latin)

Harry frappa doucement à la chambre de Sévérus.

La porte s'ouvrit devant un maître des potions impassible à son habitude.

« Sév, je te rends tes affaires. Dit le jeune homme en tendant les vêtements. Je m'excuse, mais…

L'homme leva la main et secoua la tête, il les prit sans un mot, retourna les poser dans la chambre et revint vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Tu…tu as bien dormi, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je…j'avais pas sommeil, alors je suis descendu et je suis allé dans la bibliothèque. Je me suis endormi là bas finalement.

_« Tu ne sens rien. Douche, je présume. A moins que tu ne dises l'entière vérité et que tu n'ai pas vu notre cher Ange…_

« Tu viens déjeuner ?

_« Déjeuner ? Je préférerais te manger toi. Mais faisons ce qu'on peut a défaut de faire ce dont on a envie._

L'homme hocha la tête et ferma la porte de sa chambre, ils descendirent tous les deux et rejoignirent la plupart des invités dans le salon. Harry alla s'asseoir du côté du clan Weasley.

Sév lui, fut hélé par Albus. Il vint le rejoindre et vit avec une certaine surprise que Elias était assis sur les genoux du grand magicien. Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire et tendit les bras vers lui :

« Rus ! Bizou !

Le geste du gamin et son exclamation arrachèrent un sourire à Sévérus, il se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

_« Ca y est, je vais devoir demander à Tonks de m'adopter, pour le gamin, c'est déjà fait ! _

« Bonjour Elias.

« Bonzour Rus.

« T'as bien dormi garçon ?

« Nan.

« Et pourquoi, ça ? demanda Sév en haussant un sourcil. Ce qui dérida le petit visage qui s'était fermé. Au lieu de lui répondre, Elias le fixa. Longuement.

A ce jeu Sévérus n'avait jamais cédé et il ne détourna pas le regard. Laissant l'azur envahir l'ombre de ses yeux. Elias se pencha vers lui, comme il l'avait fait la veille et chuchota au creux de son oreille :

« Pourquoi t'as tué l'anze ?

« J'ai pas tué l'ange.

« Si. C'était toi le dragon.

Sur le coup de la surprise, Sév haussa les deux sourcils cette fois ci.

_« Tu parles que c'était moi le dragon, je lui ai refilé une de ces raclée à l'ange ! Je devrais m'entraîner ce matin et ce soir, je me le fais !_

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

« Ze l'ai vu là. Répondit le gamin en touchant sa propre tête.

Sév croisa le regard de Dumbledore, qui hocha la tête.

« Elias, ta maman t'appelle mon petit. Tu reviendras voir Sévérus plus tard ?

« Oui Bizou Rus. Dit le gamin en descendant des genoux du professeur.

« Albus ? ? ?

« Sévérus ?

Le maître des potions secoua la tête,

« Expliquez moi se qui se passe avec ce gamin, c'est un legimens naturel ?

Albus fit un signe de dénégation en mâchouillant une part de gâteau au citron, son regard pétillait comme toujours.

« Comment il sait ce que je pense ?

« Il le chais…

_« Ca va pas non ! Il va me balancer son truc dans la figure !_

« Albus. Terminez votre gâteau. Je peux patienter deux minutes, l'interrompit l'homme en se servant un thé.

Pendant que le directeur de Poudlard terminait son petit déjeuner, le regard de Sévérus fit le tour de la pièce. Croisant le regard de Draco, qui lui lança un sourire ironique.

_« Est ce que Cissa me pardonnera si je lui trucide son fils unique ? Elle a rien dit pour son mari. J'ai peut être une chance. Quoique Azkaban ne fait pas de cellules de rencontre pour les prisonniers et je pourrais pas voir mon petit Auror. Pour ce que je le vois d'ailleurs. Heureusement que je fonctionne en manuel ! !_

Il entendit Albus qui s'étouffait avec son gâteau.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

_« Fallait pas écouter, Albus. _

« Désolé Sévérus. C'était involontaire.

Le maître des potions ne daigna pas répondre et bu son thé lentement. Dumbledore termina son thé, la table se débarrassa par enchantement et le vieil homme posa ses coudes sur la table. Fixant son regard sur Sévérus, avec un sourire narquois.

« Alors ?

« Alors quoi ?

« Albus ! Gronda Sév avec impatience.

Bien évidemment, comme à chaque fois qu'une réponse lui était demandé, Albus se contenta de sourire gentiment et de laisser son regard pétiller.

Avec un soupir, le professeur abandonna la partie.

« D'accord, je prends.

« Vous prenez quoi ?

« Ce que vous daignerez m'expliquer, concernant Elias. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que vous savez et que vous ne voulez pas me dire, comme d'habitude. Alors allez-y. Je suis toute ouïe.

Le directeur de Poudlard croisa ses mains sur la table et posa une question à Sévérus.

« Mon cher ami, que savez vous des Animamagus ?

« Animamagus ? C'est une blague Albus ? demanda Sévérus à voix basse.

« Non. Elias est un Animamagus.

« Vous vous trompez, il est métamorphomage, il ne peut pas être Animamagus en plus !

Albus hocha la tête.

« Je crains bien que si. Et en plus il est formidablement doué.

_« Animamagus, ça explique pour Draco. Il a senti la résonance de mon rêve cette nuit._

_Un mage de l'Ame. Il voit dans les âmes. Il les soigne. Il lit les émotions qui passent. _

_Pire que legimens en fait._

_Par contre ça n'explique pas grand chose quand à son affection pour moi._

Le maître de potion était songeur, il regardait Albus et ne le voyait plus, laissant son esprit ouvert, l'occlumencie qui était un réflexe naturel chez lui, complètement déconnectée pour une fois.

Et sans aucune gêne Albus en profita.

« Peut être parce que votre âme lui plaît ? Enfin, Vous.

« Mon Ame ? A moi ?

Sévérus était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne remarqua même pas que la remarque d'Albus faisait suite à une de ses pensées.

« Je crois bien qu'il y a erreur, plus noire, tordue et compliquée que mon âme, il doit pas y avoir. Dit Sév d'une voix amère.

« Ne vous sous estimez pas, mon ami. Si Elias est venu vers vous c'est qu'il veut vous aider. L'enfant le dit lui même, vous êtes son ami.

« Bon sang Albus ! Le gamin a trois ans. Dit Sév d'une voix tendue. Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire amitié. Demain il me détestera peut être autant qu'il ne m'aime aujourd'hui. Et puis vous pensez qu'il peut m'aider comment et sur quoi ? Je n'ai pas de problèmes Albus. Tout va bien dans ma vie. Je suis heureux et comblé, Voldemort est mort, je ne suis plus mangemort, je vis dans un château magnifique, j'enseigne à des gosse tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres, je…

« Je crois bien que Elias a ses raisons. Il veut votre bien. Il me l'a dit avant que vous n'arriviez.

Pas avec des mots, mais nous nous sommes compris. Dit Albus doucement.

Sév se renversa sur sa chaise et leva les bras au ciel, attirant les regards curieux de quelques personnes.

« D'accord ! Je le laisse faire ! Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il peut faire pour moi, mais je le laisse faire ! Grogna-t-il.

« A ce propos, dit Albus tranquillement, le mariage, va durer un peu plus que prévu. Au lieu de rentrer lundi à Poudlard, nous prolongeons notre séjour jusqu'à mercredi.

Sév resta interdit devant les paroles du directeur.

« Mais euh, pou…

« Pour que vous et Elias puissiez régler ce que vous avez à régler.

« Et, heu, comment allez vous faire ?

Les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent un peu plus encore.

« Le mariage n'aura lieu que demain et la cérémonie des anneaux lundi. Pour aujourd'hui, Elias et moi avons prévu quelque chose.

« Elias ? ? ? Dit Sév entre ses dents.

« D'ailleurs… Nous avons quelques détails à régler. La diversion va bientôt commencer.

Le maître des potions secoua la tête, absolument dégoûté.

_« Je mets ma vie, enfin, si on peut dire, entre les mains du plus vieux sorcier vivant à l'heure actuelle et du plus jeune Animamagus jamais vu ! _

_Conclusion : je suis cinglé._

Et absolument hors de lui, le professeur de potions se leva de table, sa robe vola autours de ses jambes alors qu'il quittait la pièce, sans même jeter un regard à Harry.

Côté diversion, Albus avait mis le paquet, Elias et lui déclenchèrent une tempête énorme, le temps absolument épouvantable empêchant la cérémonie qui devait se dérouler à l'extérieur. Celle ci couplée à une brusque disparition des elfes de maison, désorganisa légèrement le déroulement du week-end. Molly se porta volontaire pour la cuisine et le clan Weasley investit la grande pièce.

Narcissa devait être en partie dans la confidence, car elle resta d'un calme olympien. Sévérus qui ne pouvait pas faire grand chose loin de ses chers cachots tournait comme un hippogriffe en cage, jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse de maison ne l'invite à s'installer dans le cabinet de travail de feu ce cher Lucius, des ouvrages de magie noire extrêmement rares éveillèrent sa curiosité et il se calma enfin.

Ron avait entraîné Rémus dans une partie d'échecs, Harry était près d'eux, le regard dans le vague, il repensait à sa nuit et au mal qu'il allait faire à Sévérus.

Il ne pensait plus l'aimer, Draco avait raison, il avait envie de passion, il lui manquait ce tourbillon qui emporte tout sur son passage. Et sa relation avec le maître de potion ne lui apportait pas ça.

Il y avait cru pourtant, au début. Mais maintenant, en analysant ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il voyait qu'il avait fait erreur.

C'est lui qui avait été chercher Sévérus, lui qui l'avait séduit, lui qui avait dicté ses règles du jeu. En espérant peut être que l'homme ne se laisserai pas faire.

En se convainquant qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il n'acceptait que de partager cet élément physique avec lui. Après tout il l'avait toujours détesté.

Que lui soit amoureux d'un inaccessible Sévérus était dans la logique des choses.

Que cet amour soit partagé le laissait curieusement mal à l'aise.

Et Draco dans tout ça. Draco avec ses promesses.

« Ne jamais faire confiance à un serpentard et à plus forte raison à un Malefoy. Murmura t-il pour lui même.

La matinée s'écoula lentement, chacun vacant à ses propres occupations, chambres à ranger, cuisine à faire, tables à dresser. Ginny et Hermione pouffaient à qui mieux-mieux, Bill, Charly, Dean et Seamus étaient lancés dans d'importantes discussions sur la couleur des robes de mariage, l'ordre du phœnix se passionnait aussi pour le sujet. Alastor et Minerva soutenant chacun un point de vue diamétralement opposé. Néville se marrait et sa grand mère était assoupie sur un fauteuil.

Tonks était avec son fils et ils jouaient à changer de visage et de couleur de cheveux.

Malgré où bien a cause de ses pensées, Harry eut envie soudainement de voir Sévérus, de lui parler peut être. De lui dire qu'il lui rendait sa liberté.

Il se leva et d'un sourire salua Rémus et Ron, il se rendit dans la chambre de son amant et n'y trouva personne, un livre était posé sur la table de chevet, il en lu le titre sans y toucher :

« De l'utilisation de la magie noire dans la magie blanche. Ses avantages et ses inconvénients »

Le livre qu'il lui avait offert lors du fameux Noël, deux auparavant. Il toucha la couverture et vit les mots qu'il avait écrit apparaître à la surface :

_Maître des potions, maître de mon cœur, maître de mes pensées. _

_Deviens le maître de mon corps et tu seras le maître de mon âme._

Le charme qu'il avait placé ne s'était pas effacé.

Sévérus n'avait jamais lu ces mots.

L'eut il fait, les choses auraient peut être étaient différentes.

Mais ce Noël avait été un tel fiasco que Harry n'avait pas levé le charme.

Et qu'il était parti sans un mot.

Claquant la porte de ses sentiments au nez de Sévérus.

Lequel n'avait jamais demandé d'explication.

« Foutue fierté.

« Laquelle ? Demanda la voix grave de l'homme en noir. La tienne ou la mienne ?

Harry sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se trouver face à l'objet de ses pensées lui fit un coup au cœur.

« Les deux, je pense.

Sévérus referma la porte et sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux lança un sort de verrouillage.

Il enleva sa robe, il portait des vêtements moldus pour une fois, jeans noir, polo noir dont le col reposait sur un pull fin de même couleur.

«Toujours en noir, n'est ce pas ?

« Presque.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et posa la main sur sa joue.

Ses résolutions de discussion s'étaient envolées en revoyant cet homme qui lui apportait une certaine sécurité, pas de passion soit, mais pas de peine, pas de blessure non plus.

Les doigts descendirent le long de la mâchoire et se posèrent sur les lèvres pâles.

Sév posa la main sur la hanche qui se trouvait près de lui, attirant à lui ce corps dont il rêvait jour et nuit quand il était à Poudlard.

_« Deuxième petit dej, comme disent les hobbits ! Et celui là, je vais le savourer._

Souffle contre souffle, les émeraudes se perdant dans le sombre gouffre du regard de l'homme.

Les lèvres se touchèrent, se dévorant. Doucement, puis plus fort. Sév força la bouche de Harry et prit le dessus dans le ballet de leurs langues. Il le poussa contre le mur de la chambre et commença à le déshabiller, faisant passer le pull par dessus sa tête, détachant le pantalon, le faisant glisser le long des jambes musclées, accompagnant le mouvement, il était à présent à genoux devant Harry, il dégagea le vêtement et descendit aussi le boxer. Libérant le sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il embrassa le creux des hanches lentement, descendant le long de la cuisse sans toucher la colonne de chair palpitante. Remontant tout aussi lentement sur l'autre cuisse. Les mains de Harry s'étaient agrippées à la chevelure du Maître de potions et attiraient le visage de l'homme vers la verge impatiente. Sévérus céda à la demande et tendit une langue prudente pour recueillir les gouttes de rosées qui perlaient. Il cercla le gland d'une langue agile et ne prit le membre en bouche que lorsqu'il entendit Harry soupirer son nom. Il retenait les hanches du jeune homme, le plaquant contre le mur. Donnant son propre rythme au mouvement. Lentement, très lentement, avec douceur.

Qui fit son œuvre quand même, la semence de Harry emplissant la bouche de Sévérus en fort peu de temps.

_« Ca, j'aime, presque comme si tu t'abandonnais. _

_Ton goût est à ton image, parfait. Jeune Harry, je t'aime._

Le maître des potions se releva et embrassa le jeune homme, lui faisant partager le goût de sa propre essence. Une lueur de défi dans le regard, Sév força légèrement les lèvres de son ex élève.

Il vit le regard s'assombrir comme toujours et Harry le repoussa violemment. Sév perdit l'équilibre et manqua tomber. Retenu uniquement par la main de l'auror qui agrippait son pull. Comme un ballet bien réglé, Sév se retrouva face au mur contre lequel il avait plaqué Harry, il sentit un corps contre le sien, dur et vibrant de haine.

_« Même comme ça, j'en ai envie. _

_Je suis vraiment pathétique. _

_Chercher après cette satisfaction purement physique et me détester de la désirer à ce point._

« Ton pantalon. Ordonna une voix glaciale.

Sév ferma les yeux et obéit lentement, déboutonnant son pantalon, le faisant glisser le long de se jambes, abandonnant le vêtement par terre.

Les mains de Harry le penchèrent en avant, paumes plaquées sur le mur, bras tendus. Pas de préparation cette fois, il sentit une pression contre son intimité et se mordit les lèvres.

_« Ne pas crier. Ne pas lui montrer qu'il gagne._

_Qu'il tue un peu plus à chaque fois l'impitoyable mangemort. _

_Le terrible maître des potions. _

_L'horrible traître. _

_Que n'es ce toi, à cet instant, à cette place, je te ferais hurler._

_Je te hais par moments._

Le sexe avait trouvé sa place et allait et venait, heurtant la prostate et provoquant des gémissements de la part de l'homme ainsi humilié.

Harry se voyait agir et ne ressentait rien.

Même cette parodie de viol ne le satisfaisait pas.

Pas d'émotion, pas de passion.

Le self contrôle de Sévérus le privait de son plaisir. Il acheva rapidement sa besogne et se libéra dans le fourreau de chair. Avec un grondement sourd.

« Sévvvv ! ! !

Il fut surprit de s'entendre prononcer ce nom. Cela lui arrivait si peu souvent.

Il se dégagea et lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux, Sév n'avait pas encore bougé qu'il s'était déjà rhabillé.

Claquant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

L'homme se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il batailla un peu et parvint à revêtir son boxer et son pantalon, il resta assis, adossé contre le mur de sa honte.

_« Je vous hais Monsieur Potter._

_

* * *

_

A celles et ceux qui voudraient me trucider pour avoir fait du mal à Sév, pardon, mais je fais ce que je veux avec lui pour l'instant.

Et pour celles et ceux qui aiment Harry, pardon aussi d'en avoir fait un mec aussi mal dans sa peau et aussi sadique à cause de ça.

Pour les autres, heu… la suite arrive bientôt.

Zentille moi, zentils vous ?

Love you all.

Bizoumouchous


	7. Les parfums d'un autre

**DISCLAIMER** : Mon désespoir en réalisant que chaque fois que je prends place devant mon PC, que les persos dont j'use et j'abuse ne sont diablement pas à moi ! Ils appartiennent tous sauf mon petit Elias, à Mrs JKR.

**Rating R** (Vi et ça se corse réellement cette fois ci.)

Pitié, je suis zentille en temps normal ^_.

_**

* * *

Les parfums d'un autre.**_

Sév était resté dans sa chambre et en avait perdu la notion du temps, son absence ainsi que celle de Harry, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant, furent remarquées au déjeuner. Narcissa questionna Albus du regard, mais le sorcier ne savait rien.

Rémus partit à la recherche du survivant et Cissa à celle de son ami.

Elias alla avec Narcissa et la conduisit à la chambre de Sév.

« Rus, il est là.

Le petit garçon regarda la femme et secoua la tête :

« Il va partir ? Hein ? Tu vas pas le laisser dis ?

Narcissa s'agenouilla près de lui et l'embrassa :

« Je vais faire de mon mieux Lias. Promis.

« Meci.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra doucement, Sév était toujours assis par terre, ses bras reposaient sur ses genoux, sa tête un peu en arrière appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Le silence entre eux n'était pas pesant, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Cissa avait espéré qu'après la mort de Lucius, Sév viendrait plus souvent, elle aimait sa présence, elle aimait ce que cachait le masque du maître des potions. La gentillesse, la rare délicatesse. Elle avait eut envie que l'amitié s'efface devant l'amour, mais elle savait aussi que le cœur de Sév était déjà pris.

Et qu'elle n'avait pas une chance. Elle ne savait pas qui il était. Mais c'était un il.

Et elle était restée l'amie.

« Je vais partir Cissa. Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

« J'ai promis à Elias que tu resterais.

« Quelques heures. La voix de Sévérus était très basse. J'ai besoin de respirer.

« Tu...

« Je serai là pour le mariage. Ce soir même, si ça va mieux. Dis-lui.

« D'accord. Merci.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se releva. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main sur la poignée.

« La cheminée de Lucius est toujours reliée au Manoir Rogue. Dit-elle doucement. Ce sera plus discret, personne ne saura que tu es parti.

« Merci Cissa.

Après le départ de Narcissa, Sévérus se leva, il ne prit que sa cape, la jetant sur ses épaules d'un mouvement souple et se rendit dans l'aile Ouest, le cabinet de travail où il avait passé une partie de la matinée, jouxtait la chambre de Cissa et Lucius. Sur le palier du grand escalier, il croisa Rémus, ils se fixèrent un bref instant et le loup renifla avant de détourner la tête.

« Pas efficaces à cent pour cent les sorts de nettoyage ? Hein Lupin ? Siffla Sév d'une voix dure.

Le pauvre professeur perdit un peu de sa contenance, aussi peu souvent qu'il parlait avec Rogue, jamais il n'avait été aussi... aussi lui-même en fait, mais il lui montrait la facette qu'il réservait à ses élèves, méprisant, dur, cruel. Tout ça en si peu de mots. Et leur sens. Lupin se sentit rougir légèrement.

« En effet Sévérus. Parvint-il à articuler.

« Les odeurs restent. N'est ce pas ?

Lupin se contenta de hocher la tête.

«Infimes. Mais assez fortes pour un loup-garou ou pour un maître de potions. Pas assez pour les...

Sév s'interrompit. Lupin le regardait de nouveau dans les yeux et il termina la phrase pour lui :

« Pour les autres. Exact.

Sév se détourna et s'engagea dans le couloir Ouest :

« Il est parti depuis deux heures au moins. Lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Je le sens. Murmura Lupin pour lui-même.

Il regarda Sévérus entrer dans une pièce, cinq ou six portes plus loin.

L'arrivée au manoir Rogue se fit avec discrétion. Sév n'avait pas envie de déranger Dixie, l'elfe de maison. Il dégrafa la cape noire et la posa sur son bureau. En avançant dans la pièce il croisa son reflet dans un miroir : silhouette sombre, seule tache claire : son visage. Si les regards avaient des pouvoirs, celui-ci aurait brisé le miroir et aurait bien certainement tué le maître des potions dans le même temps.

Une respiration retenue inconsciemment se libéra et Sév bougea. Se dirigeant vers son labo.

Sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait réellement, Sév prit un livre au hasard et l'ouvrit sur une potion quelconque. Il lu la recette et commença à en rassembler les ingrédients. Petit à petit, la fabrication de la potion parvint à monopoliser son attention, il coupa, pesa, mesura, versa et mélangea dans le sens des aiguilles une fois, puis en sens inverse deux fois. Appliquant la recette à la lettre. Focalisant son esprit sur ses mains qui agissaient, chassant Harry et sa conception étrange de l'amour, de ses pensées.

Les heures lui parurent courtes, mais une fois la potion terminée, il se rendit compte que la nuit était bien avancée. Probablement plus de minuit. Il hésita. Il n'avait pas très envie de retourner chez les Malefoy.

_« Ouais, mais t'as promis que tu y retournerais. Pas forcement ce soir. Du moment que je suis là demain. Si tu restes ici, tu vas devoir voir Dixie et lui expliquer pourquoi t'es là. _

Sév soupira légèrement, il n'avait pas envie de voir l'elfe, malgré sa gentillesse et son dévouement, elle ne comprenait pas beaucoup son maître. Et cela amenait à des discussions sans fin.

_« Ok, Dixie gagne par KO. Je rentre au château. Au fait c'est quoi cette fichue potion que j'ai faite ? _

Il se pencha sur le livre et lut le nom de la potion : Chevelus fortus amplificus.

_« Un truc pour faire pousser les cheveux ? N'importe quoi mon pauvre vieux ! T'aurais pu trouver un poison rare au moins, pour te débarrasser de Draco en douceur. Enfin en douceur..._

Sur ces pensées ironiques, il lança un sort de rangement sur le labo et rangea quelques instruments fragiles. Puis il retourna dans le bureau, récupéra sa cape et lança une poignée de poudre verte dans le foyer et disparut en un instant.

Le bureau de Lucius.

_« Pas de plantage, je m'améliore !_

Sans bruit, il sortit de la pièce et longea le couloir, il retint son pas une fraction de seconde en passant devant la chambre de ce cher Ange comme il disait. Pas de bruit.

_« A quoi tu t'attendais ? A entendre Harry gémir son nom ? T'es pathétique._

Sév reprit sa marche silencieuse et parvint au palier, la faible lueur d'une lampe en contrebas éclairait suffisamment le hall, pour qu'il remarque un mouvement en bas. Il descendit, toujours aussi silencieusement et partit dans la direction d'où était venu le mouvement.

Le grand salon. La bibliothèque. La véranda. Des voix. Il tendit l'oreille, véranda. La porte était entr'ouverte. Il jeta un regard à l'intérieur et se figea. Arrêtant de respirer encore une fois. Son cœur, lui, s'était légèrement emballé. Il voyait les deux personnes dans la pièce. Harry, appuyé à une des baies vitrées, regardant le jardin. Et...

_« Notre cher Ange. A quoi aurais-je dû m'attendre ?_

Portant la situation n'était peut être pas celle à laquelle il s'était attendue. Harry interpella Draco d'une voix dure, sans se retourner.

« Problèmes de sommeil Draco ? Tu me poursuis ?

La voix moqueuse du jeune homme blond résonna dans la pièce :

« Je te rappelle que depuis hier, la situation n'a pas changée, j'habite toujours ici et j'aime bien me promener la nuit. Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, hier, c'est toi qui es venu me déranger. Quant à te poursuivre... Ma foi...

Draco s'approcha de Harry, il était à un ou deux pas de lui.

« Un Malefoy ne poursuit pas, Potter. Il prend ce dont il a envie.

Un rire froid s'échappa de la bouche de Harry :

« Et t'as envie de moi à ce point Draco ? En manque peut être ?

Draco ne répondit pas, mais franchit les deux pas qui le séparaient de l'Auror.

« Je ne suis jamais en manque Potter...

« Vantard.

Draco posa sa bouche sur la nuque de Harry et Sév le vit se dresser, tendu.

« Malefoy dégage.

Sans prêter la moindre attention aux paroles de Harry, le blondinet continua à embrasser la peau si douce. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa victime et les descendit lentement. Ses mains rencontrèrent celles de Harry et il en força légèrement les doigts, ouvrant les poings et mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Sévérus de son poste d'observation ne voyait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais en avait une assez bonne idée. Comme une réponse muette à sa requête silencieuse, Draco entraîna Harry vers la cheminée, cette fois, plus vraiment besoin d'imaginer. Sév était spectateur.

Draco était tout de noir vêtu, pantalon de smoking et chemise légèrement ouverte, le démon tentateur, parfait dans ce rôle. Harry, lui, respirait encore l'innocence, sa chemise blanche mettait son teint halé en valeur, ses hanches fines prises dans un pantalon noir que Sévérus reconnu comme le sien.

_« Harry… Draco. Je vous hais tous les deux._

Un griffondor ne se rend pas sans lutter et Harry continua à protester.

« Malefoy, arrête. Je ne veux pas.

« Tu ne veux pas ? Moi, je suis certain du contraire. Affirma Draco en plantant l'acier de son regard dans les émeraudes qui lui faisaient face.

Sans tenir compte de la résistance de Harry, Draco investit sa bouche, forçant les lèvres, prenant l'avantage dans cet échange.

La main de Harry se leva et en reculant d'un pas il l'abattit sur le visage du blondinet. Un grondement s'échappa de la bouche de Draco, mais il affermit sa prise sur le poignet du jeune homme et l'attira de nouveau vers lui, ravissant encore une fois ses lèvres.

Il vit la résistance de Harry s'effondrer doucement sous les baisers du jeune Malefoy, sous ses caresses expertes. Dans un dernier sursaut de rébellion, l'auror se dégagea et leva de nouveau sa main, mais Draco s'y attendait et il arrêta le mouvement au vol. Il tenait les deux poignets de Harry, il les plaça dans son dos, lui tordant un peu les bras et murmura un sort d'entrave, qui lia les mains aussi solidement qu'une paire de menottes. Harry essaya de se dégager et se débattit, peine perdue, Draco le tenait solidement et avec les mains liées, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, son regard lançait des éclairs, mais il ne dit pas un mot.

_« Protestes, appelles au secours et j'arrive. Je l'avada kadevrise celui là. _

« Bon, tu es content ? Bien obligé, mon cher, je ne vais ramasser une baffe à chaque fois que tu as honte de toi. Déclara Draco ironique.

« J'ai pas honte de moi. Je n'ai pas envie de toi, nuance. Gronda Harry d'une voix rauque.

« Alors crie, réveille la maison, protestes, je suis sûr que Rémus, Maugrey fol œil et Dumbledore accourraient pour te sauver.

Harry ne bougea pas, il sentit ses joues rougir et Draco l'embrassa de nouveau. Prenant sa bouche, sa langue vint chercher la sienne et Harry répondit, donnant cette fois autant qu'il recevait. Le jeune homme blond commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche, révélant le torse joliment musclé et doré de l'Auror. Ses mains le caressèrent et frôlèrent le bout des seins, arrachant un léger gémissement à Harry.

« Non, je t'en prie, arrêtes.

« Sûrement pas. Je t'ai à ma merci et je compte bien te montrer ce qu'est l'amour, Potter, je vais te faire crier de plaisir, je te l'ai déjà dit. Affirma Draco tout en continuant ses caresses sur Harry.

La respiration haletante de Harry provoquait une réaction semblable chez Sévérus, il ne se croyait pas capable de tant de self contrôle, il avait envie de hurler, de se précipiter dans cette pièce et d'intervenir, mais Draco avait raison. Harry méritait mieux qu'un amour transi. La faute était sienne entièrement, il avait été tellement stupéfait quand le jeune homme était venu à lui, qu'il lui avait donné son corps et son amour, il avait pris ça comme un cadeau du ciel. Et avait vécu depuis dans la terreur d'un mot, d'un geste, qui ferait reprendre ses esprits à Harry et que celui ci réalise qu'il couchait avec son professeur le plus détesté. Il prenait ce que lui donnait Harry avec une telle révérence, qu'il en était forcement ennuyeux. Et le jeune homme recherchait la passion, pas l'adoration.

Sév sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et constata qu'il s'était mordu au sang.

_« Je suis un sombre crétin, c'est maintenant que je le perds que je vois mes erreurs. Quoiqu'il se passe ce soir, je ne ferais plus d'erreur, je te donnerais ce que tu cherches. _

Harry ne protestait plus, mais quand Draco défit la ceinture de son pantalon, il retint son souffle et secoua la tête.

« Non, arrête. Murmura-t-il.

Sans le quitter des yeux Draco termina ce qu'il avait entrepris, il lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer.

Harry sentait son sexe pulser au rythme d'une érection dont il ne voulait pas, mais son corps le trahissait encore. Draco ne se moqua pas, se contentant d'apprécier.

« Je comprends ce qui pousse Sévérus à tout te céder. Dit il a voix basse. Tu es magnifique.

Draco entraîna Harry vers un canapé, il s'y assit et installa l'auror sur ses genoux, a califourchon, face à lui.

Draco posa sa main sur la verge tendue, arrachant un petit cri de surprise à sa victime. Son regard ne le lâchait pas, il buvait ses réactions, les yeux clos à présent, le rouge aux joues et le souffle court. Il cueillit les premières gouttes de liqueur et en recouvrit le gland violacé, il commença à le caresser, sa main allant et venant, faisant coulisser la peau sur le sexe tendu, les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres excitaient au plus haut point Draco dont le souffle devenait court. Son autre main continuait, elle aussi, ses caresses sur le torse de Harry, jouant avec les pointes de ses seins, les agaçants, les pinçants. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de ce traitement pour faire jouir Harry dans sa main.

Pas de nom, mais le cri rauque qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut une gifle pour Sév.

Il avait réussit. Comme toujours. Ce cher Ange

Draco attira Harry à lui et l'embrassa encore, il le fit bouger légèrement et ouvrit son propre pantalon, dégageant son sexe. Encore haletant de son plaisir, Harry suivait ses mouvements, il devinait ce qui allait arriver, pas sorcier.

Mais s'il en avait presque envie, à cet instant, il ne voulait pas.

Pas comme, ça pas ici et pas avec lui.

Sa première fois, il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit Sévérus. Mais Draco n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'arrêter, il enduisit son sexe avec la semence de Harry et l'attira à lui, positionnant sa verge contre son entrée intime. Et il appuya sur ses épaules, le forçant à s'empaler sur le sexe dressé. La douleur quand le gland distendit l'anneau de muscle, rendit Harry pantelant, la bouche de Draco sur la sienne étouffait les gémissements de douleur. Mais les mains pesaient toujours sur les épaules nues et le jeune homme descendit lentement, essayant de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Quand il fut assis sur les cuisses de Draco, celui ci bougea à peine et toucha la prostate, envoyant une vague de plaisir balayer la douleur. Cette réaction de son propre corps prit Harry par surprise, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Draco agrippa ses hanches et le souleva doucement, le faisant se rasseoir un peu plus brutalement à chaque fois, Harry ne respirait plus que par saccades, noyé par le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Il jouit de nouveau, son corps se tendant, sa tête partant en arrière, les yeux clos. Un nom sur ses lèvres cette fois.

Qui arracha un sursaut à Draco, qui le fit aller et venir encore quelques fois avant de se libérer en lui.

Leur deux corps se rejoignirent, Harry reposant contre Draco, essoufflé.

Malefoy aida Harry à se dégager, jeta un sort de nettoyage et l'allongea près de lui sur le canapé. Il enleva le sort d'entrave et prit les poignets de Harry dans ses mains, les caressant doucement, activant la circulation qui avait été coupée.

« Tu es beau quand tu jouis, tu sais, Dit-il à mi-voix

« Je te hais Draco. Répondit Harry d'une voix grave.

_« Et moi donc_

* * *

Ok, si vous avez résisté jusque là, c'est bien, alors petite compresse d'eau froide sur les tempes, on respire un peu et on attend la semaine prochaine.

Ze vous adore

Bizoumouchous


	8. Pardonner

**DISCLAIMER :** OK OK OK Sont pas za moi, sont à la grande Mrs JKR.

**Rating : R**

_**

* * *

Pardonner**_

Sév en avait assez vu et assez entendu à son goût, il recula doucement, pas la peine de se faire piquer maintenant, il remonta les escaliers et retourna dans sa chambre.

_« Il était venu dormir ici. Avant. Avant Draco._

La chambre était un vrai foutoir, le lit en vrac, les vêtements de Harry éparpillés par terre.

Un grondement de rage monta de sa gorge.

_« Pauvre Con! Summum de la connerie, Sév ! Bravo_

Il se déshabilla rageusement, envoyant valser ses fringues aux quatre coins de la pièce et se glissa dans le lit froid.

Il fixait le plafond, les bras croisés sous la nuque, tournant et retournant les scènes qu'il avait vues en bas, dans sa tête.

Draco allait lui payer ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Même si le griffondor restait avec lui, il allait payer. Il le détruirait.

La rage qui l'envahissait, réveillait sa personnalité profonde, son esprit froid et calculateur de serpentard se remettait en action. Chassant provisoirement les stupides émotions liées à sa lamentable histoire avec Harry.

Ca faisait mal. Mais il avait l'habitude d'avoir mal.

_« C'est pas deux sales gosses gâtés pourris qui vont avoir le dessus, non mais !_

Il ferma les yeux et vit Elias qui le regardait en riant. Il soupira :

« Tout faux, Mister l'animamagus, je ne suis pas récupérable. C'est Harry qu'il aurait fallu aider, il a encore un avenir, lui. Avec un serpentard, certes, mais pas moi.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Harry entra et referma la porte doucement. Il entendit les dernières paroles de Sévérus et se figea, atterré. Son cœur se serra, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait savoir.

Il avança vers le lit et s'allongea aux côtés de Sév.

_« Il est revenu. T'as peut être pas complètement gagné Draco._

Un long moment passa ainsi, puis Sévérus tendit son bras et posa la main sur le visage du jeune homme près de lui. Les larmes qui coulaient sans bruit ne le surprirent pas, il se tourna vers lui et l'attira simplement dans ses bras.

« J'ai fais quelque chose de terrible, Sév...Murmura Harry.

« Ne dis rien. L'interrompit le maître des potions en posant ses doigts sur la bouche de son amant. Je ne veux rien savoir. Restes là, calmes toi.

_« Ne me dis rien, pas maintenant, j'ai trop envie de le tuer et de te frapper. Si tu es conscient de ce que tu as fait, c'est déjà une bonne chose. _

La rage qui avait tout balayé un moment auparavant reflua et Sév serra Harry contre lui, caressant ses cheveux. Il le sentit s'apaiser et s'endormir.

_« Dors mon ange. Pour moi, avec les parfums de Draco sur toi, c'est pas gagné._

Pourtant le sommeil avait dû avoir raison de sa répulsion, car il se réveilla de très bon matin, Harry toujours contre lui. Sa main posée sur le ventre du maître des potions. Sév bougea très doucement, se levant sans réveiller le jeune homme qui dormait toujours. Il renonça à chercher ses affaires dans la chambre, vu l'humeur lors de son déshabillage, ça avait volé un peu de partout.

_« J'aurais un peu plus de trucs à me mettre, si il ne me piquait pas mes affaires. Pensa-t-il un peu ironique. _

« _Accio _jeans et polo. Les vêtements arrivèrent dans ses mains, il s'habilla rapidement, enfila une paire de chaussures, prit sa robe et sortit de la chambre. Il termina d'enfiler la robe tout en descendant les escaliers. Il était très tôt, personne n'était levé, inconsciemment il avançait vers la véranda. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il réalisa où il était et eut un mouvement de recul.

_« Pas la véranda. Le salon. Ouais, c'est mieux le salon._

Il se rendit dans le salon et prit place dans un fauteuil, réfléchissant à sa vengeance. Il savait devait parler avec Harry. Même si ça importait peu à présent. Il fallait que le jeune homme lui dise, qu'il choisisse. Entre lui et ...

_« Draco._

Le jeune Malefoy entra dans le salon à cet instant, s'imposant un peu plus encore au professeur de potions. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent parla pour eux.

Draco eut un sourire moqueur. Et l'éclat de son regard rendit Sév enragé.

« Bonjour Professeur.

« Malefoy.

La salutation de Sévérus claqua comme une insulte, mais le jeune homme ne se démonta pas, au contraire, sans désengager son regard, d'une voix suave, il questionna Sév :

« Vous avez bien dormi professeur ? Pas dérangé par du bruit ?

Sévérus serra les mâchoires pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Le regard noir était plus que glacial.

« Parce que, je suis désolé, mais je me couche très tard et j'ai tendance à faire un peu de bruit. Vous voyez ?

« De votre chambre à la mienne, Malefoy, la distance est telle que vous pourriez hurlez en vous branlant que je ne vous entendrais pas. Siffla Sévérus, impassible.

Draco fut surpris de retrouver son professeur, tel que dans ses souvenirs. Il était bien plus acerbe que les jours précédents. Il fut déstabilisé un bref instant. Mais retrouva son sourire ironique pour demander :

« Il dort encore?

_« Je vais le tuer si il continue. Et puis Merde, pourquoi faire semblant, il sait pour nous deux, alors..._

« En effet. Il dort encore. Sibérique la voix.

« Il était épuisé quand je l'ai quitté hier soir. Vous n'étiez pas au manoir, alors nous sommes restés ensemble un moment. Ca ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

_« Epuisé, je t'en foutrait moi !_

« Au contraire, c'était _très_ aimable à vous de lui tenir compagnie. Répliqua Sévérus en se levant, il serra les poings, heureux que les manches de sa robe soient aussi longues, au moins Draco ne verrait pas ses mains qui tremblaient.

« Vous partez professeur ? Demanda Draco en le fixant dans les yeux.

La question semblait impliquer beaucoup plus de choses que prévues.

Le regard noir se plissa encore un peu, il n'y avait plus que deux traits noirs sous les cils.

« Vous n'aurez pas cette chance Malefoy. Répondit Sév d'une voix dangereusement douce.

« Votre présence ne changera rien. Lança Draco qui s'était avancé vers une fenêtre. Il tournait le dos à l'homme en noir et ne vit pas la main se porter à la poche et se saisir de la baguette qui s'y trouvait. La main de Sév avait retrouvé sa fermeté et il n'hésitait que sur le sort à lancer, quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit et qu'une galopade approcha de lui.

« Rus ! Rus ! Bizou, Rus.

_« Sauvé par Elias, Draco, t'as de la chance._

Le sorcier rengaina sa baguette et s'accroupit au niveau du petit garçon, qui lui passa les bras autours du cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Rus, faut pas tuer l'anze. Dit le gamin avec une grimace.

« Je sais.

« Tu vas pas le tuer, hein dis Rus ? Insista le gosse.

Sév lança un regard à Draco qui s'était tourné vers eux. Il avait entendu les paroles d'Elias et se demandait de quoi il parlait avec le maître des potions.

« Pas pour le moment. D'accord. Ca te va ?

« Vi ! Dit le petit garçon en battant des mains.

« Tu viens avec moi bonhomme ?

« Vis Rus, Bras !

La cérémonie du mariage, était prévue à l'extérieur, Albus avait fait apporter une grande tente blanche (par Sévérus !) les elfes l'avait toute décorée avec des fleurs fraîches, pour leurs part les sorciers avaient lancés des sorts de protection, entourant la place d'une sorte de bouclier, protégeant de la pluie si elle devait se manifester de nouveau, la réchauffant magiquement aussi.

Vers quatre heures de l'après midi, les invités se rendirent sous la tente et se placèrent en attendant les futurs mariés. Les témoins étaient au centre et autours d'eux s'était formé un cercle qui comprenait la famille et les amis proches, sur le second cercle, venaient les autres invités. La foule blanche s'écarta pour laisser passer Albus suivi de Neville et de Nymphadora.

La jeune femme portait un ensemble en cuir blanc, pantalon et veste à basque, sous une longue robe de sorcier blanche, sans manches et délicatement brodée de volutes rose et violettes, assorties à sa chevelure. Neville portait une tenue presque semblable, sauf pour la robe qui était brodée de bleu. Ils se firent face et attendirent que Albus ne commence la cérémonie.

Les invités refermèrent le cercle et se prirent par la main, entourant les jeunes gens. Le vieux sorcier entama le sort de mariage et l'amour et l'amitié qui montèrent des deux cercles, vinrent teinter de doré, l'air ambiant. La bénédiction se passa ainsi, peu de paroles mais tellement d'émotion, Tonks prit les mains de Neville et ils s'acceptèrent l'un et l'autre, se promettant fidélité et amour tout au long de leurs vies.

La pluie n'avait pas cessée et était un bon présage : « Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux. »

Neville embrassa enfin sa femme et les deux cercles se rompirent.

Sévérus était dans le second cercle, mais Harry avait été devant lui pendant la cérémonie et il l'avait dévoré des yeux. Sa nuque, la courbe de son cou, ses mains qui tenaient celles de Ron et d'Hermione. La longue robe blanche, brodée de vert, qu'il avait emmené pour lui, lui allait à la perfection.

_Harry l'avait remercié de son présent avec des larmes dans les yeux._

_« Mais, Sév, comment, je...Tu..._

_« Je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas la tenue idéale pour le mariage, j'ai tenté le coup c'est tout. Ne me remercie pas. Avait- il ajouté en levant la main. Ce n'est pas important._

_Harry l'avait embrassé doucement, pour le remercier._

Les invités se retrouvèrent autours d'une table chargée de boissons et de petits fours. Sévérus était assez content des regards que lui lançaient les autres invités, il avait fait un effort et était méconnaissable. Il portait la tenue blanche traditionnelle, sa longue robe s'ouvrait à partir de la taille sur un pantalon gris clair. La robe était brodée de fils d'argent, un serpent et un dragon se coursaient sur les manches, qui se terminaient en pointes qui couvraient plus de la moitié de ses mains et le long du col de la robe, quand au bas il était brodé de volutes fleuries. Pour corser le tout il avait demandé à Tonks de l'aider et elle avait fait de fines tresses qui partaient de ses tempes et se rejoignaient à l'arrière de sa tête, retenant ainsi sa chevelure, fixées par un serpent en argent lui aussi.. Le choc de sa tenue avait été rude pour plus d'un de ses collègues. Personne ne l'ayant jamais vu porter autre chose que ses costumes noirs et pas de coiffure plus élaborée qu'un simple catogan.

Draco avait eu un regard assassin, Harry lui, en était resté bouche bée. Il avait fallu que Ron lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'il redescende sur terre.

Harry vint le rejoindre près du buffet, Sév lui tendit une coupe de champagne et trinqua avec lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, ne se lâchant pas du regard. Harry se sentait près d'exploser, le Sévérus qui se tenait devant lui exsudait une sensualité torride.

Et un nouvel éclat brillait au fond de son regard.

Prédateur.

Impitoyable.

Sublime.

« Je...Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, enfin pas depuis ce matin. Lança Harry pour amorcer la conversation.

« Je sais. Tu avais besoin de te retrouver. Répondit Sév d'une voix neutre. Sans moi ça devenait plus facile.

Harry pâlit un peu et baissa les yeux. Les bulles de champagne qui montaient le long du verre étaient suprêmement intéressantes d'un coup.

Comment savait-il ?

Que pouvait-il bien penser ?

Et ses paroles cette nuit. Signifiaient-elles qu'il en avait assez ?

Avait-il eu envie de le laisser ?

A Draco...

Un autre serpentard, mais pas lui.

Non ! Il ne le laisserait pas partir, ses désirs en totale contradiction avec ceux de la veille, alors qu'il avait été à un cheveu de le congédier lui-même. Voilà que la simple pensée de ne plus être avec lui, lui paraissait insupportable.

Le cheminement de ses pensées empruntait une voie qu'il ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt à suivre.

Pas maintenant, Sév.

Donne nous une chance.

Pardonne moi.

* * *

Voui, je sais, je suis une grande sadique, mais c'est pour vous forcer à suivre ...

(Meuh non !)

Sexy Sév, non ?

Ze vous aime tous.

Bisoumouchous


	9. Duel

**DISCLAIMER** : Je le dis, je le clame, je le maintiendrais sous la torture : Ces personnages fabuleux et leur monde extraordinaire, ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Mrs JKR, sauf Elias et cette histoire, qui sont ma propriété ! Hé Hé Hé

**Rating R** (Ouais, j'y reviens, lemon again, le retour...)(Heu non, la prochaine fois)

_**

* * *

Duel**_

Sévérus avait abandonné Harry près du buffet, il l'avait salué d'un signe de tête un peu distant et était parti vers la piste de danse.

Dumbledore avait vu les choses en grand, il avait convié le groupe des Sorcières en Folie pour animer la soirée et bizarrement, il semblait à Sévérus que le nombre des invités avait crû de façon impressionnante. De la trentaine qu'ils étaient au départ, ils étaient passés à au moins une bonne centaine. Sév leva un sourcil, en signe d'incompréhension, mais au travers de la foule, il parvint à reconnaître quelques uniformes de Poudlard et comprit qu'Albus avait dû envoyer chercher les élèves de dernière année.

« C'est mieux avec un peu plus de monde, non ? Lui glissa Minerva en lui tendant une seconde coupe de champagne.

« Une idée de vous ? Demanda Sév en regardant les gens danser.

« Non, mon cher, une idée de...

« Allez viens danser Sév ! Cria Tonks en coupant la parole à Minerva, elle lui prit la main et essaya de l'entraîner sur la piste.

Autant de chances de le faire bouger que de souffler sur Poudlard pour le faire s'écrouler ! Sév, récupéra sa main et envoya un sourire à la jeune mariée.

« Tonks. Termina Mac Gonagal à son collègue.

« M'en suis douté une seconde. Grommela Sév en buvant son verre.

« Allons, mon cher, laissez vous aller et venez danser vous aussi ! Albus s'amuse comme un petit fou, regardez le !

Albus avait été entraîné par Hermione et Ginny sur la piste et ils dansaient une sorte de truc innommable, en ligne avec d'autres sorciers, face à face et synchronisés dans leurs mouvements, sur une musique stupide.

Sévérus prit son attitude : le-premier-qui-viens-me-proposer-de-danser-je-l'avada-kadevrise, en s'éloignant de la piste.

Harry n'avait pas bougé et le regard qu'il lança à Sév, le fit fondre. Une sorte de tristesse voilait ses beaux yeux et Sév s'en voulait un peu de sa froideur, mais il n'avait pas attendu toute la journée loin de lui, pour craquer à cet instant. La discussion qu'ils devaient avoir, n'avait pas sa place, là, à ce moment.

_« Plus tard. Demain peut être._

Tout à ses pensées, Sév n'avait pas vu Elias arriver et ce n'est que quand le petit garçon se saisit de sa robe qu'il baissa les yeux et le vit. L'enfant était lui aussi habillé de blanc, une robe longue, un peu débraillée, à cette heure. Il se mit devant lui et lui sourit en levant les bras :

« Rus, bras !

Avec une bonne volonté qui l'étonnait à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait du gamin, Sév se plia à son désir et le prit dans ses bras.

« Hello Lias. Tu t'amuses ?

« Vi, c'est grole ! Danser ? Demanda le gamin en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Non.

« Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Rus danser avec Lias !

« Je sais pas danser Elias et je ne veux pas danser ! Gronda Sév.

Harry avait vu la scène, sans en entendre les paroles à cause de la musique et sourit devant l'entêtement du gosse, il décida de venir aider Sévérus et se rapprocha d'eux.

« Rus ! Ze veut tu danses avec Lias !

« Rus ? Murmura Harry en stoppant net, il regarda Sévérus fixement, celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu arriver et argumentait toujours avec le gamin.

« Non ! Je ne danse pas Elias. Ce sont les jeunes qui dansent.

« Papy Abus y danse lui et papa et maman, aussi, pis Mus et Stor et pis…

« Mais moi non ! Et puis tes parents, c'est normal, ce sont les mariés !

« Et toi tu vas te marier, alors tu peux danser ? Demanda le gamin en inclinant la tête.

_« C'est ça et avec qui ? Manquait plus que ça !_

« Non, je ne vais pas me marier, Elias.

« Si. Tu vas te marier.

« Elias ! Soupira Sévérus en posant son front contre celui du petit garçon.

_« Nom de Merlin, Elias, comment peux tu voir un truc pareil ? Avec qui veux tu que je me marie hein ? Pas avec..._

« Rus ? T'es fassé ? Dit Elias doucement.

« Non. Enfin un peu, mais pas contre toi.

« Bizou.

Sévérus embrassa l'enfant avant de le déposer par terre, le gosse s'éclipsa dans la foule.

Le professeur remarqua que Harry, qui était tout près cette fois ci, le fixait étrangement.

Il se renfrogna et passa en trombe, cherchant la sortie.

« Rus. C'était toi. Comment je ne m'en suis pas douté ? Tu savais pour Draco, depuis ce premier baiser. Et pour le reste ? Que sais tu exactement ? Murmura Harry en le suivant des yeux, silhouette élégante, fendant la foule à grandes enjambées.

Sévérus était retourné dans le château, il s'en voulait d'avoir écouté l'anima.

_« Se marier, il en avait de bonnes, lui. Aux dernières nouvelles, il fallait être deux pour se marier. Et là, à cet instant précis, il était seul. Pas de femme (encore heureux !) et pas d'homme non plus. De plus, pour les mariages entre personnes du même sexe, pas vraiment à la mode ce truc. Et puis... la seule personne dont il aurait eu envie, était... a priori, accro d'un blondinet, arrogant et infernal._

En se rendant dans la salle d'étude de Lucius, qui était devenue son refuge. Sév vit des lueurs de sort passer sous la porte de la salle des duels. Lucius, évidement, avait eut sa propre salle d'entraînement, non loin de sa chambre. Un peu curieux de voir qui se battait en duel au lieu de s'amuser sous la tente, Sév ouvrit la porte. A sa surprise, il y avait les jumeaux Weasley en garde et bien évidement, Draco, de l'autre côté de la salle. Son entrée fit cesser les sorts. Et les trois jeunes gens se figèrent.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Ce cher Sévérus... Dit Draco avec un sourire narquois. Il se rapprocha du professeur, sa baguette pointée sur lui.

Sév ne le quittait pas des yeux, son visage devenant un peu plus glacé à chaque pas du jeune homme vers lui.

« Fred, Georges. Dit Sév avec un signe de tête. Draco...

« Petit duel, professeur ? Cela vous siéra mieux que de danser je présume ? Demanda Draco, son petit sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

« Duel ? Est ce que j'ai une raison de vouloir me battre en duel ? Dit Sév d'une voix glaciale. A moins que vous ne parliez de duels d'enfants, duels de quatrièmes années ? Ajouta-t-il avec un reniflement de dédain.

« Hé ! Oh, professeur !

« Mais euh ! Non, enfin !

S'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley en chœur.

« On faisait pas semblant... Affirma Fred avec véhémence.

« Qu'est ce que vous croyez, on est des adultes, pas des mômes, on retenait juste nos sorts, c'est tout ! Ajouta George en se renfrognant.

Draco, dont le regard gris n'avait pas quitté les orbes noirs du professeur de potion, avait un air plus que moqueur.

« Après tout, vous auriez peut être des raisons de vous battre, non ? Un vrai duel...

« Vous comptez me chercher longtemps Malefoy ? La voix de Sévérus cingla dans les airs.

_« Approches toi et je te réduis en cendre, petit con..._

Le jeune homme s'approcha et ne stoppa qu'à un pas de Sévérus, il plissa les yeux, un regard, calculateur et triomphant, se perdit dans celui impassible de Sév.

« Un duel professeur. Contre moi.

Sév en resta figé. La haine qui perçait dans la voix de Draco, le persuada que ce n'était plus un jeu de dominance, mais la rage qui monta dans son propre esprit le surprit un peu.

_« Pourquoi je suis surpris, alors que je le hais. Il m'a pris Harry. Non, il lui a pris ce qu'il ne m'a pas donné. Et j'en suis jaloux... Simplement jaloux ? Jaloux... Fou de jalousie oui !_

« Quel en est l'enjeu ? Gronda Sévérus en commençant à déboutonner sa robe de cérémonie.

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et se pencha vers lui, soufflant quelques mots à son oreille, préférant que les Weasley ignorent l'enjeu de ce duel. :

« Vous le savez très bien... Il sera à vous si vous gagnez et jamais je ne l'approcherais plus. Par contre si je gagne... une nuit me suffira pour qu'il prenne sa décision et il restera avec moi et vous plaquera...

Un feulement rauque s'échappa de la bouche de Sév. Il termina d'enlever sa robe et la tendit à bout de bras, sans se donner la peine de tourner la tête vers les jumeaux. Fred le débarrassa.

« Prenez en soin Weasley. J'y tiens.

« Heu, oui, professeur. Dit Fred en ressentant les effets de la colère du maître des potions, même si celle-ci n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

« Baguette.

« Tu n'as pas la tienne Sévérus ? Dit Draco en s'autorisant à tutoyer son ancien professeur.

« Non, Malefoy, pas quand je suis invité à un mariage. Siffla Sév en plissant les yeux.

Les deux Weasley tendirent leurs baguettes à l'homme en gris.

Sévérus les essaya l'une après l'autre, lançant de petits sorts dans la salle, finalement son choix se porta sur celle de George.

« Vous permettez Weasley ?

« Heu, bien sûr professeur. Acquiesça le jumeau le plus proche.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le centre de la salle. Sév avait sa baguette dans le poing, le bras détendu, pendant le long de son corps. Draco, brandissait la sienne, le menaçant toujours.

« Pas la peine de faire de simagrées, Malefoy, laissez tomber le décorum, je ne vous saluerais pas de toutes façons.

Le ton de la voix de Sév fit sursauter les jumeaux, ceux-ci comprenant d'un coup que ce duel, avait de très fortes chances de finir mal.

« Il est cinglé le Draco…Murmura Fred

« Provoquer un ancien Mangemort en duel…Poursuivit George de même.

« Faut être inconscient… Ajouta Fred.

« Ou désespéré ? Termina George en croisant le regard de son frère.

« Faut aller prévenir quelqu'un… Murmurèrent ils en même temps.

Comme s'il les avait entendus, Sév leva la main qui ne tenait pas la baguette et les interpella :

« Les Weasley ! Le premier qui essaie de sortir d'ici, je le stupéfixe. Alors pas bouger. Compris ? Sa voix n'était pas montée, mais elle claqua dans le silence comme un coup de fouet et les jumeaux eurent la même réaction que des années auparavant quand le maître des potions les réprimandait pour leurs conneries : se faire tout petit et pas sortir un mot.

Sans le moindre avis, un premier sort fusa et Sév l'évita avec la grâce d'un danseur, la riposte ne se fit pas attendre et Draco n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour éviter le rayon bleu.

« Alors, Malefoy. On s'échauffe ?

« Toi de même ?

Sévérus se déplaça souplement pour éviter le second sort, il ne pointait toujours pas sa baguette sur son adversaire, se contentant de la lever brièvement pour lancer un sort et il la laissait reprendre sa place le long de son corps. Ils bougeaient, un peu comme des boxeurs, tournant dans la grande salle, se jaugeant du regard et le maître affirmait son avantage en restant impassible, alors que Draco commençait à s'énerver, baissant un peu sa garde. Sév en profita et un sort coupant effleura la joue de Draco.

Le jeune homme porta la main à son visage et vit du sang sur sa main :

« Premier sang pour toi…

« J'en suis absolument désolé, je t'ai raté, je dois me faire vieux. Répondit Sévérus d'une voix moqueuse.

« Effectivement, t'es trop vieux. Répliqua Draco, essayant de distraire son adversaire. Trop vieux pour lui.

Le sort qui partit fut évité de justesse par Draco, qui roula sur une épaule avant de se relever quelques mètres plus loin.

Le maître des potions ne répondait pas, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il avait un peu pâlit, prenant les paroles de Malefoy pour l'insulte qu'elles étaient.

« Tu crois quoi toi ? Que je suis trop vieux pour l'aimer ? Gronda Sév entre ses dents.

« Aimer ? Draco se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie, mais il ne sait même pas que tu l'aimes ! C'est trop drôle !

L'éclair bleu traversa la salle et heurta une armure qui se trouvait derrière Draco un instant auparavant.

Les sorts gagnaient en précision et le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à les éviter, les siens paraissaient être des mouches importunes et Sév ne s'écartait toujours qu'à la dernière seconde.

Les mots ayant plus d'impact sur Sév que les sorts, Draco reprit de plus belle :

« Mais oui, Sévérus, haleta-t-il en se relevant de nouveau, tu ne lui donnes rien, toi, avec moi au moins il a pris son pied !

« La ferme ! Rugit l'homme, fou de rage.

« T'es vexé ? Hein ?

Draco en profita pour lancer un sort en même temps, les Weasley l'évitèrent de justesse.

« Je suis ton adversaire Draco, pas les jumeaux ! Alors un effort et vise correctement. ! Lança Sév, ironiquement.

« Tu sais qu'il m'a demandé de le prendre ce soir là ? Hein, Sévérus, C'est lui qui m'a cherché, il est venu à moi. Il savait ce que je pouvais lui donner. Moi.

Draco se redressa, le sang avait laissé une trace sur sa joue, mais il était à cet instant précis d'une arrogance infernale et il ne cilla pas en mentant à l'homme en face de lui.

Mais il fut surpris en voyant le rictus de Sévérus qui s'approcha de lui.

« Il est venu te chercher ? Espèce de petite pute ! Gronda-t-il A quel moment est-il venu te chercher ? Quand il t'a demandé de le laisser ? Quand il t'a demandé de partir ? Hein ! A moins que se soit quand il t'as dit qu'il ne voulait pas de toi ? Hein ? Raclure ! Et il t'a supplié le prendre quand tu lui as lié les mains et quand tu l'as violé ? Dis moi Draco, à quel moment est-il venu vers toi volontairement ?

La rage décuplait la magie de Sévérus et maintenant une aura vert pale l'entourait, il respirait difficilement et continuait à s'avancer vers le blond qui s'était figé en entendant les paroles de l'homme.

« Tu étais là ? Dit il à mi-voix.

Un grondement rauque lui répondit et Sévérus leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Draco qui se trouvait à moins de trois mètres.

Et une leur verte fusa et rebondit, se retournant vers le sorcier qui l'avait envoyée, le projetant à terre en hurlant.

_**« Crucio !**_

_**« Protego !**_

* * *

Suspens, hein ?

J'ai honte, mais j'ai honte de vous planter comme ça ! ! !

Mais la fin est pour le prochain chapitre. Pas de menace, ni de tortures, je ne dirais rien…

Ha ! Si !

Ze vous aime !

Bizoumouchous


	10. Se comprendre enfin

**DISCLAIMER** : encore une fois, je me force à le répéter, ces personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Mrs JKR. Sauf Elias.

**Rating R **: Enfin ! ! !

_**

* * *

Se comprendre enfin**_

Le jeune homme blond se tordait de douleur par terre, subissant le sort qu'il avait envoyé contre Sévérus, il hurlait et se débattait, gémissant :

« Sév ! Je.. Haleta-t-il, en se crispant. Arrêtes le…

Le maître des potions s'était rapproché de Draco et le regardait d'un œil froid, si il n'avait pas senti que Draco allait attaquer une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne lance le sort et réagit aussi vite c'est lui qui aurait été par terre en train de hurler.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent des combattants, Fred claquait des dents et George était légèrement verdâtre.

« Professeur…

« Vous n'allez pas…

Le regard noir de Sévérus leur fit ravaler leurs paroles.

Draco gémissait toujours, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage, mouillant ses cheveux, couvrant son visage.

« Pitié…Arrêtez ça ! Hurla-t-il en se roulant en boule.

Sév leva sa baguette lentement et prononça les mots qui arrêtèrent le sortilège :

_**« Finis Incantatem**_

L'homme s'accroupit près de la forme à terre, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le fit s'allonger. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements, il claquait aussi des dents.

« Allez chercher Pomfresh. Et elle seule. Compris ? Ordonna Sév aux jumeaux, sans quitter Draco du regard.

Les frères Weasley, partirent en courant chercher l'infirmière, laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête.

« Vois-tu Draco, malgré tout, ton équation était faussée à la base. Dit Sévérus doucement, il enleva quelques mèches blondes du front en sueur et dégagea le regard gris.

Harry… et…toi.

Tu as si peu de chances…Et tu le sais bien, n'est ce pas ?

L'autre soir, tu as pris son corps, mais, il n'était pas avec toi. Dans sa tête il était loin de toi, tellement loin. N'est ce pas ? La voix de Sévérus n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il continuait à caresser les cheveux blonds et son pouce essuya une larme qui perla sur le bord d'une paupière. Ca fait mal hein ? Quand la personne avec qui tu es, crie le nom d'un autre en atteignant son plaisir…

Parce que c'est Sévérus qui était sur ses lèvres et pas Draco. N'est ce pas ?

Les larmes du jeune homme coulaient sans discontinuer, il tremblait toujours et se replia sur lui même.

« Vous avez gagné. Sanglota-t-il. Il est à vous.

La main de Sév était encore sur la joue de Malefoy.

« Qui a gagné quoi ? Demanda une voix glacée.

Figeant le geste du maître des potions.

« Harry… Souffla-t-il doucement.

« Qui a gagné quoi, Sév ? Gronda le jeune homme en regardant l'homme se relever.

« Moi. Dit Sév en lui faisant face. Je t'ai gagné toi…

« Moi ? ? MOI ! De quel droit vous m'avez joué comme un objet ? ? ? DE QUEL DROIT ? ! Je ne suis ni à l'un ni à l'autre ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR ! JAMAIS ! ! Hurla Harry en reculant vers la porte, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il tremblait de rage. Il fit demi tour et s'élança hors de la pièce.

Sév vit que Draco frissonnait toujours, il mourait d'envie de rattraper Harry, mais laisser le jeune homme comme ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Un léger bruit attira son attention, Sév vit un petit ange entrer dans la pièce, Elias s'approcha du maître des potions.

« Rus…Tu vas serser Rary. Hein ?

« Elias…Je peux pas laisser Draco comme ça.

« Ze reste avec l'anze moi. Répondit le petit garçon en s'asseyant par terre, il posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, le caressant doucement.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Protéger Draco ?

« Paske les zens qui tuent c'est des messants et y vont a Akaban et ze veux pas que tu vas a Akaban. Dit Elias sans quitter Draco du regard.

« Merci bonhomme. Murmura Sévérus en reculant vers la porte de la salle.

« Rus ? La voix d'Elias s'éleva, un peu plus forte. Il est dans sa chambre Rary.

« Merci. Répéta le maître des potions en sortant.

Il s'élança en courant dans le couloir, évitant Pompom et les jumeaux Weasley, arpentant l'aile est, jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. Qui était fermée.

_« Evidement._

_**« Alhomora ! **_

La porte se déverrouilla et Sév entra, son œil captura la scène devant lui. Harry s'était débarrassé de la robe blanche, celle ci gisait par terre, près d'un mur. Il était en train de jeter ses vêtements dans un sac de voyage posé sur son lit. Les yeux d'un vert foncé, lui lancèrent des éclairs.

Sévérus entra et referma la porte d'un sort, puis il ramassa la belle robe et la posa délicatement sur un fauteuil. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry, celui ci vit dans le regard noir une rage égale à la sienne, alors quand l'homme avança vers lui et lui retira le sac des mains, il gronda :

« Laisse ce sac Sév !

« Non ! Et toi, tu vas arrêter tes conneries ! Rugit le maître des potions et lui prenant les poignets et en le plaquant contre le mur.

« Laisses moi tranquille ! JE NE SUIS PAS A TOI! Hurla Harry en se débattant.

« JE SAIS ! ET ALORS ? répondit Sév en hurlant à son tour.

Etait-ce la voix de Sév, ou le fait qu'il perde son calme légendaire, mais Harry se tût.

« Ca y es tu es calmé ? Demanda Sév en approchant son visage de celui de Harry.

Avant que celui ci ne puisse répondre, la bouche de l'homme se posa sur la sienne. Le baiser qui suivit n'avait rien à voir avec leurs baisers passés, Sév domina, sa langue força les lèvres et s'empara de la bouche offerte. Il relâcha les poignets du jeune homme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le maintenant toujours contre ce mur. Ses yeux restaient accrochés à ceux de son jeune amour, ne perdant pas une miette des émotions qui passaient dans ce regard. Rage qui céda devant une sorte d'impatience, du désir…

Sévérus le serra contre lui et l'entraîna vers le lit, le fit s'allonger et se mit a genoux au dessus de lui. Harry avait le souffle court, les joues un peu rouges. Il sentait les fesses de Sév contre son sexe, séparés par la barrière de leurs vêtements.

« Je ne suis à personne, Sévérus. Dit il de nouveau.

Sa voix était plus basse, comme hésitante.

Sans répondre, l'homme recommença à l'embrasser, sa bouche, ses joues, remontant vers son front, se posant sur les paupières closes. Descendant vers une oreille, une langue en dessina le contour et le lobe fut mordillé, doucement, tirant un petit gémissement du jeune homme.

« Pourtant tu as été à Draco. Dit Sévérus dans un souffle.

Harry sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, le rouge qui monta à ses joues, n'était plus celui de l'excitation, mais bien celui de la honte.

« Tu étais là ? Parvint il à articuler lentement.

« Oui. J'attendais. Te serais-tu débattu, je serais venu à ton aide. Mais ce n'a pas été le cas.

« Ooh, Sév… Le regard noir qui était au dessus de lui trahissait une peine immense et Harry se sentit très mal. Il essaya de dégager une de ses mains, mais le maître des potions le retenait par les poignets, le clouant sur le lit.

« Sév, pardonnes moi. Je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir là, j'aurais dû…Je... je ne lui ai rien demandé.

« Rien. Ne dis rien. Je ne veux rien savoir. J'en sais assez. Dit Sévérus d'une voix dure.

Harry ferma les yeux, gêné par le feu qui brûlait dans les deux lacs noirs.

« Je sais que tu ne demandes pas. Jamais. Et c'est bien là que j'ai fait erreur, en te respectant. Murmura Sévérus en se perdant contre le cou dans la douceur de la peau de son amant. J'ai toujours hésité, refusant de prendre de toi ce dont j'avais envie, j'avais tellement peur que tu ne t'enfuies, que tu me laisses.

Mais j'ai fait erreur.

C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est ce pas ?

Être pris.

Être dominé.

Être possédé.

Comme avec Draco l'autre nuit.

Harry secoua la tête, mais Sév vit la vague de désir qui noyait son regard émeraude.

« Tu ne demanderas pas.

Alors, je vais me servir. Dit le maître des potions d'une voix ferme.

Il glissa du corps de Harry et s'allongea à son côté. Appuyé sur un coude, ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux du jeune homme. Il tira lentement la chemise blanche et la sortit du pantalon, passant sa main en dessous, caressant pour la première fois Harry comme il en avait envie. Sa main reconnaissait les courbes de ce corps dont il avait tellement rêvé, il effleura l'un des bourgeons roses et le sentit durcir sous ces caresses, Harry gémit doucement à ce geste. La main traversa la poitrine, se posa sur l'autre sein et lui fit subir le même traitement, le pinçant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à arracher un gémissement plus fort.

Abandonnant ses caresses le temps de faire passer la chemise par-dessus la tête de Harry, puis le recouchant, sa bouche vint sucer le mamelon droit, le mordillant doucement, pendant que sa main était toujours sur l'autre. Harry leva sa main pour la poser sur la tête de Sévérus qui se redressa, se dégagea et secoua la tête.

« C'est moi qui prends le contrôle à partir de maintenant, tu te laisses faire. Dit-il en continuant de l'embrasser, pour atténuer ses paroles.

« C'est toi qui contrôle. D'accord. Acquiesça Harry d'une voix tremblante

« Je ne sais rien de toi. Ce que tu aimes, ce dont tu as envie, je ne connais que ta domination, mais je suis certain que ta passion doit être dévorante.

Les paroles se déversaient dans l'oreille de Harry comme autant de promesses. Sév l'embrassait, de moins en moins doucement. Plus possessif, pendant que le jeune homme fondait, sous cette bouche, sous ses mains. La langue de Sév jouait avec celle de Harry, possédant sa bouche, d'une façon à la fois sensuelle et impérieuse.

La main de l'homme descendit le long du torse brun et se posa juste au ras de la ceinture du pantalon, sur le ventre plat et musclé. Et y resta immobile. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme bouge ses hanches, essayant de forcer la main à descendre.

« Sév. Dit il dans un souffle rauque

« Je décide. De tout. De ton plaisir et ta douleur.

De ce que tu ressentiras, de ce que j'aurais envie que tu ressentes.

Tu es à moi.

« Oui ... Je suis à toi, je veux être à toi, te sentir...en moi. Chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux.

« Moi aussi, mon... Sév suspendit sa phrase. Une vague crainte d'aller trop loin le fit hésiter.

Il reprit ses caresses et défit enfin le pantalon de Harry, se glissant à l'intérieur et se posant sur le sexe tendu. Arrachant un soupir de plaisir à Harry.

« Mmmmm. Ou..

La longue main du maître des potions entoura le membre et en caressa la peau si douce, observant Harry qui se tordait sur le lit, anticipant ses caresses, le souffle court.

Il retira sa main.

« Noooon. Sév !

L'homme se redressa et lui enleva le reste des vêtements, faisant glisser le pantalon noir le long de ses jambes, suivi par le boxer. Ils partirent rejoindre la chemise par terre, bientôt suivis par la chemise de Sév, puis le reste de ses affaires. Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, se repaissant de la peau pâle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, le fin réseau des cicatrices qui parcourait le torse, sans l'enlaidir, au contraire, faisant ressortir la musculature fine mais indéniable de l'homme supplicié. Cette vue le rendait encore un peu plus excité, il avait gardé ses bras au dessus de lui, comme lorsque Sév le tenait.

S'offrant.

Soumis pour la première fois.

L'homme s'installa de nouveau sur le lit, il ouvrit les cuisses de Harry et se glissa entre elles, a genoux. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines, reprenant ses caresses, du ventre aux cuisses. Evitant soigneusement la verge tendue. Le corps du jeune homme était parcouru de frissons. Sévérus le faisait languir, jouant avec lui, le provoquant, toujours un peu plus. Sa main reprit ses caresses, montant et descendant le long du sexe gorgé de sang. Quelques gouttes perlaient, Sév les cueillit sur le bout de son doigt et tendit sa main vers la bouche de Harry, dont les joues rougirent encore un peu plus, mais il ouvrit les lèvres et suça son essence sur le doigt de l'homme. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, il lécha le doigt qui jouait avec sa langue, parfaitement conscient de ce qui allait arriver.

« Sév... Haleta-t-il en sentant le doigt se positionner contre son muscle le plus intime et en forcer doucement le passage. Sévérus ne le quittait pas des yeux, contemplant le visage qui trahissait le plaisir mêlé à la douleur que le jeune homme ressentait. Lorsqu'un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, les gémissements avaient laissé place à une litanie de mots indistincts.

« Encore... Je... t'en...prie... .

Sévérus se rallongea brièvement sur Harry sans enlever sa main de là où elle se trouvait et l'embrassa. Etouffant ses cris de sa bouche.

Puis reprenant sa place il continua à faire aller et venir ses doigts dans le fourreau de chair et y adjoignit un troisième doigt, faisant se tordre le corps de Harry. Sa deuxième main s'activait sur le membre douloureux du griffondor. Le menant au bord de la jouissance avant de cesser ses mouvements, arrachant un nouveau cri de frustration à Harry. Mais Sévérus se pencha vers lui et avec un sourire machiavélique lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Je pourrais te faire jouir comme ça, sans rien faire de plus. Tellement tu es ... Excité, ajouta-t-il en lui léchant le bord des lèvres.

Le regard de Harry était voilé, il était tellement loin dans son plaisir qu'il n'y voyait plus très clair, mais une chose était certaine, il voulait sentir Sévérus en lui, là maintenant. Il se demanda combien de temps le Serpentard le ferait gémir avant de le posséder. Après tout, il en avait le droit le plus absolu, se venger de toutes ces humiliations, de toutes ses étreintes violentes et...

Sév s'enfonça en lui lentement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

La patiente préparation de Sévérus n'avait pas été suffisante malgré tout.

N'importe quoi, Draco ne t'as pas préparé lui...

Mais la douleur cédait place à un plaisir, intense...

Les mains de Harry se posèrent enfin sur le corps de son maître.

Du maître de son corps.

Alors Harry explosa en milliards de particules, son esprit se désagrégea sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait, il sentait Sévérus bouger en lui, heurtant à chaque passage, son point de non retour, son endroit de plaisir absolu. Les coups de reins de l'homme ne provoquaient plus qu'une et intense sensation de plénitude. Amenant Harry à l'orgasme en peu de temps, son corps diapré de sueur, ses yeux fermés, les joues rouges, lèvres entrouvertes. Image même de la luxure, du plaisir incarné. La vue qu'il avait sur son amant, combiné à sa jouissance provoqua celle du maître des potions et c'est dans un cri rauque qu'il se déversa en lui.

Le temps ne tournait plus guère pour eux, Sévérus s'allongea auprès de Harry et lança un sort de nettoyage, puis le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant encore et encore.

Puis ils se calmèrent un peu et glissèrent sous les couvertures. Harry prit la position qu'il aimait particulièrement, sa tête posée sur le torse de Sévérus, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Le silence n'était troublé que par le bruit de leurs souffles. Harry sentit Sév se tendre sous sa joue et il comprit que le moment des dernières explications était venu, celui des excuses aussi.

« Pourquoi étais tu comme ça ?

« A cause de toi. Dit Harry doucement. Je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi. Depuis tellement longtemps. Draco avait raison, lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard, je ne voyais que toi, et toi tu ne m'aimais pas.

Tu étais si froid et si distant, si impitoyable et si implacable.

Tellement dur, acerbe et ironique quand tu me parlais. Ne me prenant jamais au sérieux. Toujours en train de me tourner en ridicule. Me faisant tomber dans une sorte de dépendance à ta méchanceté. Je t'ai aimé comme ça.

Lorsque je suis parti, j'étais heureux, heureux de me débarrasser de toi et de ta franchise à mon égard, de la haine que tu avais pour ma « célébrité ». De tes sarcasmes... De tes punitions, de tes retenues qui n'étaient que des tortures pour moi.

Et sans toi, j'ai cru mourir.

Entouré par tellement de gens qui m'aimaient, qui pensaient à moi, qui pensaient pour moi. Tu n'étais plus là pour me secouer, me railler, me rappeler que je n'étais que quelqu'un de normal. Il m'a fallut trois ans pour me décider à venir te voir et quand je suis venu à toi, tu ne m'as pas rejeté. Tu m'as laissé t'aimer.

Mais tu n'étais pas celui que j'avais aimé.

Tu n'étais plus celui dont j'avais besoin, tu avais changé.

Alors, tu as déclenché la tempête en moi, je t'ai rejeté, je t'ai poussé, je t'ai blessé. Insistant, allant toujours plus loin. Ta froide indifférence me tuait un peu plus à chaque fois.

J'avais tellement envie que tu te rebelles, que tu ne te plies pas à mes ordres, à mes fantasmes, à ma violence qui n'était attisée que par ta passivité qui me rendait fou.

Je te voulais comme tu étais, Sévérus Rogue, le professeur, impitoyable, narquois, ironique, pas soumis.

Jamais je ne t'ai voulu soumis.

J'en crevais de te voir comme ça Sév, c'est pourquoi je ne venais que rarement, espérant qu'un jour tu perdes patience et que tu me rejettes, que tu me forces à te supplier...

La voix de Harry tremblait un peu, il se sentait vulnérable, il avait enfin avoué, mais ne savait pas comment le prendrait Sévérus.

« Tu as fais cela ? Demanda le maître des potions un peu choqué par la confession de son amant. Mais pourquoi ?

« Pour que tu m'aimes... Murmura Harry en sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

« Oh, non...

« Ex... Excuses moi... Je ...J'avais pas le droit de te ddir... Commença le jeune homme en bégayant un peu.

Sévérus prit son visage dans sa main et le leva vers le sien, il vit les yeux verts noyés de chagrin et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Tout ça est tellement stupide...

Harry ferma les yeux, blessé.

« Je t'ai aimé depuis le premier instant où tu es venu vers moi. Dit Sévérus en balayant les larmes de Harry d'un geste de la main. Depuis toujours en fait. Je n'attendais que toi. Mais j'avais tellement peur de te faire fuir avec l'amour que j'avais pour toi que je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais paralysé. Je subissais, tellement j'avais la trouille de te perdre. Et je te faisais t'éloigner un peu plus à chaque fois. Ironique, non ?

Le silence qui suivit les paroles du maître des potions, était si dense que Sévérus pensa avoir fait erreur en avouant ses sentiments à Harry.

« Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Harry très très doucement.

« Oui. Répondit Sévérus avec un sourire.

« Dis le moi. J'ai envie de t'ente...

« Je t'aime. Dit-il doucement.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit ?

« Peut être parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ?

Harry se releva et plongea dans le noir des pupilles de l'homme couché sur le lit, vérifiant si il y avait la moindre trace de moquerie dans ses paroles. Il ne vit que la sincérité et l'amour. Il se pencha alors et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est bien vrai ? Tu m'aimes ?

« Ne crois pas que parce que je t'aime, je vais renoncer à mes droits sur toi. Tu es à moi et à moi seul.

Et je suis celui qui commande.

Avec un sourire Harry se recoucha sur la poitrine de Sév et se laissa dériver vers le sommeil.

_« Il était temps qu'on s'explique. Il est à moi. Enfin._

_« Merci Draco._

* * *

Z'aimez toujours ?

Y a une suite...

Moi aussi ze vous aime.

Bizoumouchous


	11. Mariage pluvieux

**DISCLAIMER :** Persos et contexte a Mrs JKR. Histoire et Elias : Moi.

**Rating R** (évidement)

_**

* * *

Mariage pluvieux...**_

Au petit matin c'est la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien qui tira Sév du sommeil, il ouvrit un œil et croisa un éclair vert, Harry était appuyé sur son coude et le regardait.

« Salut.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu me regardes ?

« Un moment. J'aime te regarder quand tu dors. Et puis...

« Quoi ?

« C'est toi qui commandes, j'ai pas osé te réveiller !

« Sale gosse ! Gronda Sév en l'attirant à lui et en le serrant dans ses bras.

Harry éclata de rire, un rire léger et joyeux. Sév ne l'avait pas entendu rire ainsi depuis longtemps et ça lui fit plaisir, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et le mordilla doucement, puis moins doucement, le marquant de son empreinte.

« Oaouch ! Tu me fais mal ! Protesta le jeune homme en tentant de s'éloigner.

« Pas bouger ! A moi ! Grogna Sév en souriant.

« D'accord. Alors, je...ne ...peux pas... descendre... un peu plus bas sur ta personne... Dit Harry langoureusement.

« M'enfin, je ne suis pas contre quelques initiatives... Capitula Sévérus en relâchant Harry qui descendit le long de son torse pour s'installer entre ses jambes. Sa bouche n'avait pas quittée la peau du maître des potions et il couvrait son corps de baisers, suivant les cicatrices du bout de sa langue, taquinant les mamelons au passage. Puis son souffle s'arrêta enfin sur le sexe de Sévérus. Les lèvres se posèrent sur le gland violacé, léchant les gouttes qui perlaient, provoquant un gémissement. Quand Harry prit le membre dans sa bouche, Sév se tordit de plaisir.

« Pas contre du tout... Dit il dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme se mit à sucer la hampe dressée avec application. Sév ne savait pas si il s'agissait pour ça aussi de sa première fois, mais si c'était le cas, il était doué le petit !

L'homme se redressa sur ses coudes, observant l'activité à laquelle était soumise le bas de sa personne, spectacle qui le mena assez rapidement à la jouissance. Il se déversa dans la bouche de Harry qui ne bougea pas, avalant la semence. Sévérus l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, comme il en avait eu si souvent envie. Trouvant son goût dans la bouche de l'Auror. Saveur douce-amère, particulièrement savoureuse cette fois.

Les émeraudes étaient plongées dans le lac sombre et Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et pencha la tête vers lui :

« Me donnes tu l'autorisation d'user de toi ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix

« Et même d'en abuser si tu veux. Acquiesça l'homme.

Harry redescendit le long du corps de Sév, rejouant la même partition, lèvres et langue en action sur les cicatrices, sur le torse, sur le ventre plat, puis descendirent encore un peu, écartant les cuisses, glissant vers l'anneau de muscle. L'agaçant du bout de la langue, avant de le pénétrer de son doigt, plus par jeu que par nécessité, mais il poursuivit sa préparation, lentement, avec révérence. Jouissant d'avoir cet amant qu'il avait rêvé. Lorsqu'il se mit en place, Sévérus avait le regard noyé de désir, anticipant avec plaisir d'être à lui.

Harry poussa lentement son sexe dans le fourreau étroit, surveillant le moindre signe d'inconfort sur le visage du maître des potions. Mais le seul soupir fut un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il fut entré en entier. Sévérus noua ses jambes autours de sa taille, l'accompagnant dans ses coups de reins, le faisant aller plus fort et plus durement. Heurtant sa prostate, le menant a l'extase, quand il se déversa sur son propre ventre, contractant instinctivement ses muscles, il provoqua celle de Harry qui cria son nom en s'abattant sur lui.

« Sévérus Rogue dit il en reprenant son souffle. Tu es divin...

« Pas autant que toi Mister Potter. Pas autant que toi.

Harry se coucha près Sév et lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux, avant de se couler entre ses bras. Ecoutant le cœur du maître des potions de Poudlard se calmer lentement.

Ils renoncèrent à rester au lit toute la journée et se décidèrent à descendre prendre au moins un thé. En s'habillant Sév se planta devant son jeune amant et le détailla longuement, soumis à ce regard inquisiteur, Harry eut une moue.

« Oui ?

« Je dois passer voir comment va Draco. Dit Sév sans lâcher Harry du regard.

Tu viens avec moi ? Descends si tu préfères, je te rejoindrais un peu plus tard. Ajouta-t-il en voyant les sourcils se froncer au dessus du regard vert.

« Non, ça ira. Je t'attendrais dans le couloir. Je.j'ai..Euh, pas envie de le voir. Pas maintenant.

« Je comprends.

Harry hocha la tête et termina de se préparer.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et se rendirent dans l'aile Ouest. Ils virent un des jumeaux sortir de la chambre de Draco et en refermer la porte doucement. Il se figea en les voyant, mais Sévérus avança vers lui et lui tendit la main. :

« Fred. Bonjour. Dit il en faisant un mouvement de la tête vers la chambre. Comment va-t-il ?

« Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller après avoir reçu un sort pareil. Il se repose. Répondit le jeune homme en hésitant un peu.

Sév planta son regard noir dans les yeux bruns du rouquin.

«C'était pas de votre faute. Je sais. Ajouta Fred en rougissant légèrement.

Harry parut étonné, en fait, il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé avant son arrivée dans la salle et par la suite, avec Sévérus, ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Fred croisa son regard surpris et quand le maître des potions eut refermé la chambre de Draco, il entraîna son ami avec lui.

« Harry, viens, j'ai un truc à te donner, dit le jeune Weasley.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre des jumeaux et Fred tendit à Harry la robe de cérémonie de Sévérus.

« C'est celle de Rogue. Il. Il, me l'a donnée à garder hier, ...et heu, après...enfin. Je te la donne. Tu la lui rendras, j'ai l'impression que vous vous entendez plutôt bien...

« En effet ? Dit Harry, un peu étonné du ton qu'avait employé son ami. Quelque chose ne va pas Fred ?

« Non... Enfin...Si... Je, je sais pas comment te demander ça... mais, enfin...

« Fred, crache le morceau, sinon je demande à Sév du Véritasérum ! Allez ! Dit Harry en plaisantant.

Le jumeau qui se tenait devant lui rougit encore un peu, ses joues prenant la teinte de ses cheveux, il avait l'air furieusement mal à l'aise, mais comme Ron quand il devait faire quelque chose dont il n'avait absolument pas envie, il inspira fortement et se lança.

« EskecestvraiqueDracotasviolé ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« Je parle pas bien le Weasley énervé alors traduits s'te plait !

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que Draco t'a violé ? Répéta Fred en rougissant encore plus.

Inversement, Harry pâlit pas mal et eut du mal à ne pas lâcher la robe de Sévérus.

« Qui a dit ça ?

« Rogue.

« A toi ?

« Non, en fait, expliqua Fred en reprenant ses couleurs, il a hurlé ça à Draco, pendant le duel.

« Le duel ?

« Ben oui, hier. Dans la salle, ils se sont battus en duel... Dit Weasley en attrapant au vol la robe que Harry avait finalement lâchée.

Le griffondor vacilla et se posa sur un des deux lits. Il inspira profondément et leva un visage un peu défait vers Fred :

« Racontes moi tout. Et je t'expliquerais.

Le jeune homme ne fit pas prier et fit le récit des évènements de la veille à son ami, récit impartial. Avec George, ils avaient tout vu, la provocation de Draco, ils avaient même entendu l'enjeu malgré qu'ils aient parlé doucement, mais la salle résonnait, ils ignoraient uniquement l'identité du « il » en question. Ils avaient vu que Sévérus n'avait fait que se défendre contre le sort qu'avait lancé Draco.

« Puis on est arrivé avec Pompom, on t'a croisé et on a croisé Rogue qui courait après toi, trente secondes plus tard et on a compris.

Le silence qui suivit les paroles de Fred permit à Harry de reprendre ses esprits, Sév avait pris sa défense ainsi, contre un Draco enragé et n'avait dû qu'à sa science du combat de ne pas se prendre ce sort. Si il avait perdu que serait il arrivé ? Est-ce que lui, Harry, aurait résisté à Draco ? Une nuit. Une seule nuit, avait demandé le serpentard comme prix de sa victoire. Tellement sûr de lui.

Harry se leva et s'appuya à la fenêtre, il regarda obstinément à l'extérieur.

Expliquer. Oui, il lui avait promis, mais pas en le regardant. Pas en voyant la déception se peindre sur son visage.

« Non, Fred. Draco ne m'a pas violé. Enfin. Pas vraiment.

« Il n'y a pas de peut-être dans ce cas de figure, Harry. Un viol c'est quand on est pas d'accord. Dit Fred doucement.

« J'étais pas d'accord. Mais je me suis laissé faire. Idiot hein ? Soupira le jeune homme à la fenêtre.

« Je ne comprends pas...Je croyais que tu étais avec Rogue ?

« C'est une histoire longue et compliquée, Fred. Je m'en veux assez de ce qui a eut lieu entre Draco et moi. Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre.

Le silence de nouveau.

« Pourquoi, tu voulais savoir ça Fred ? demanda Harry doucement.

« Je...je...Je suis resté avec Draco cette nuit. A son chevet. Il a un peu déliré et a beaucoup parlé. De toi.

« De moi ?

« Je crois qu'il est un peu amoureux de toi...Murmura Fred.

« Pas moi Fred. Je ne l'aime pas. Et même si il est diablement séduisant, je suis déjà pris. Et heureux de l'être. Dit Harry en se retournant, plantant son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Par contre, je ne te comprends pas Fred... Malefoy était la dernière personne sur terre avec qui tu avais envie d'être ami, me semblait-il. Arrogant, imbuvable, sarcastique, stupide (même si ça c'était complètement injustifié...) La fouine...

« Je sais. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Mais je crois que j'ai eu pitié de lui. Il souffrait tellement. J'ai été touché de le voir pleurer comme ça. Devant moi. Je...Je. Je ne sais pas...

Harry eut un petit sourire et se rapprocha du jeune homme, bien qu'il soit un peu plus vieux que lui, il semblait si jeune en cet instant, qu'il eut envie de le rassurer.

« Coup de foudre Fred ?

« Possible...

Harry éclata de rire en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

« Mon pauvre vieux ! Le clan ne va jamais se remettre du mariage de Nev et Tonks !

Toi et Malefoy. Moi et Sévérus. Ils ne vont jamais plus nous adresser la parole ! Dit il en riant doucement.

Fred le sera contre lui un peu plus fort et se dégagea en riant lui aussi.

« Rien n'est gagné pour Draco...

« Je crois bien que si tu sais y faire, ça ira tout seul. Tu es assez machiavélique pour arriver à faire de son chagrin d'amour (d'amour pour moi !) une merveilleuse opportunité pour te glisser dans son lit, mon cher !

Fred éclata de rire. Et c'est en plaisantant qu'ils retournèrent dans le couloir Ouest, à temps pour cueillir Sévérus qui sortait de la chambre de son ancien élève.

Leur arrivée dans la salle à manger ne passa pas inaperçue, mais Sévérus et Harry, sans se concerter se séparèrent, chacun allant rejoindre son groupe de prédilection. Sév retrouva Dumbledore et Minerva, qui l'accueillirent en souriant.

_« Doivent pas être au courant de mes exploits d'hier soir ceux là ! _

_« Enfin, du duel avec Draco... Pour le reste j'espère bien qu'ils ne sont pas au courant !_

« Sévérus ! Cher ami !

Le chœur instilla un doute dans le cerveau du maître des potions.

_« Savent quelque chose mais quoi ?_

Le sourire infiniment dégoulinant de gentillesse de Dumbledore, convainquit Sév qu'il n'allait pas aimer du tout ce qu'allaient lui dire ses deux collègues.

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? Pas mal à la tête ce matin ? Commença Minerva en souriant.

Sév haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard un tout petit peu moins polaire que d'habitude :

« De un : je bois très peu...Deux verres maximum et de deux : j'ai des potions contre ça. Vous en avez besoin ?

Albus secoua la tête en souriant de plus belle.

_« Put...j'aime pas ça, mais pas ça du tout ! _

« Mon cher ami...Dit Albus dans un sourire.

_« Vas-y ! Je vais le piller !_

« Minerva et moi-même avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer et de ce fait nous avons besoin de vous...

_« Grande nouvelle, ok, ça doit pas être moi le problème._

Le maître des potions plissa légèrement les yeux et se carra dans sa chaise se préparant au pire.

« Voilà... Dit Albus en prenant la main de Minerva dans la sienne, nous avons besoin de vous pour la cérémonie de cet après midi, car...euh, nous ne pourrons la célébrer ni l'un ni l'autre...

« Nous...enfin, nous serons dans le cercle... Ajouta la prof de métamorphose en rougissant.

Sévérus se retint de ne pas tomber de sa chaise, il avait très élégamment ouvert la bouche et ne la refermait plus, sans compter ses yeux qui sortaient de sa tête.

_« Pas éclater de rire, pas éclater de rire ! Rester Zen, sont complètement givrés...A leurs ages ! Fermer la bouche !_

Après ce rappel à l'ordre intime, Sévérus ferma la bouche et essaya de recomposer son visage impassible.

« Mes félicitations. Parvint à dire Sév sans desserrer les dents de peur de ne pouvoir se maîtriser et d'éclater de rire.

Albus se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur la sienne en hochant la tête.

« Je vous remercie Sévérus, c'est inespéré, mais Minerva et moi sommes passés à côté du bonheur pendant si longtemps que finalement, nous avons décidé d'officialiser la chose.

« Officialiser. Bien entendu...Marmonna Sév.

« Et donc, nous avons besoin de vous.

_« Ben tiens !_

« Vous seul pouvez célébrer la cérémonie, vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant, le plus âgé et sans attaches...

_« Là, va y avoir problème..._

Sévérus ne voyait pas comment réfuter la proposition du directeur de Poudlard sans le mettre au courant de sa liaison avec Harry. Il savait parfaitement que diriger la cérémonie ne lui était pas possible. Si il le faisait, il y avait deux solutions :

Un : cercle non fermé, il serait obligé de se dévoiler ainsi que Harry, pour aller fermer le cercle. Pas terrible le comme out.

Deux : Et c'était pire encore, il pouvait conduire la cérémonie, le cercle était fermé, mais ça signifiait que Harry et lui c'était pas sérieux.

Si, restait une troisième solution, il expédiait Harry pieds et poings liés au manoir Rogue, le séquestrai le temps de la cérémonie et tentait de se faire pardonner ensuite.

_« J'opterais bien pour la troisième solution, mais je risque qu'il me pulvérise. Ou qu'il me quitte. Pas génial comme solution...Je suis dans la bave de dragon jusqu'au cou ! Au secours ! Un miracle..._

Le miracle en question apparut en tirant la robe de Sév :

« Rus bizou !

« Lias, bonjour bonhomme, dit Sév en se penchant pour prendre le gamin dans ses bras.

Le petit garçon mit ses bras autour du cou de Sévérus et lui fit un énorme câlin.

« Ze t'aime Rus.

Le maître des potions fut déstabilisé un instant par cette déclaration d'amour impromptue.

« Moi aussi. Parvint il à répondre instinctivement.

« Ze sais.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Le petit garçon toucha sa tête et sa poitrine.

« Ze sais là.

« T'es incroyable tu sais ça ?

« C'est quoi incoiabe ?

« Miraculeux.

Le petit mage haussa les sourcils, en une parfaite imitation du maître des potions.

« Pas grave Elias.

« Rus ?

« Oui ?

« Papy Abus y dit que c'es toi qui va donner la bague a maman ?

_« Pas certain mon gars._

Sév fit une petite grimace et le gamin éclata de rire.

« Ze sais c'es toi.

« Tu crois ?

Elias toucha une nouvelle fois sa tête en souriant.

« Z'ai vu.

La réponse du gosse priva Sévérus du peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Il allait donc conduire cette cérémonie. Adviendrait ce qu'il devait advenir. Avec ou sans Harry...

Plus tard le même jour, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Sévérus, se préparant de nouveau pour la seconde cérémonie. Sévérus avait, à l'aide de quelques sorts, nettoyé et repassé leurs vêtements de la veille, constatant une fois de plus que le jeune homme avait pioché dans sa garde robe.

« Dis donc toi, lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me fauches mes fringues sans arrêt ?

Harry l'embrassa légèrement sur le bout du nez et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

« Pour être dans tes bras, même quand tu n'étais pas avec moi.

« Malgré la rage que tu avais contre moi ?

« Surtout, à cause de cette rage. Je... j'avais envie d'être avec toi, de plus en plus. De cette façon j'y arrivais.

Sévérus le bécota en souriant.

« Tu es mignon. Pas très logique, mais mignon à croquer.

« Pas mignon... C'est ridicule.

« Non, j'aime bien ça...Et puis Cissa m'a aussi affublé de ce terme, alors on est à égalité.

« Et c'est toi qui me parle de logique ? s'exclama Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Voui, mon amour c'est moi.

Le jeune homme le fixa un instant et un sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres :

« Redis ça...

« Voui.. ?

« Non, le : mon amour...Moi j'aime ça...

« Mon amour, mon amour, mon amour, mon amour... A chaque mon amour, Sévérus l'embrassait et ils terminèrent encore une fois dans un état proche de l'explosion. Sans la moindre chance de satisfaire cette envie, la cérémonie devant commencer dans fort peu de temps. Avec une grimace, Sévérus relâcha son jeune amant et termina de s'habiller, passant la belle robe de cérémonie par-dessus son costume gris clair. Harry avait lui aussi terminé, il finissait de boutonner la robe blanche, quand il vit Sévérus fixer son livre de chevet, puis il leva les yeux sur lui. Regard insondable, visage figé.

« Oh... Je suis...désol...Commença Harry en tendant la main vers le livre. Les mots de la dédicace, révélés, brillaient d'une lueur orangée.

« Non. C'est là depuis quand ?

« Depuis toujours. Ca ne devait apparaître que si...

« Si... ?

« Non, pas si, en fait. Quand. Quand j'aurais été à toi. Corps et âme.

« Tu ne l'as jamais enlevé ce foutu charme ?

« Non. J'espérais encore.

« T'es cinglé.

« Je sais.

« Mais je t'aime.

« Je sais.

« Tu... Commença le maître des potions.

« Je ?...

« Tu vois comment la suite de ...

« Nous ?

« Oui, de nous. Il y a bien un nous maintenant, non ? Dit Sévérus en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras de nouveau.

Un léger baiser et un sourire furent la première partie de la réponse, puis Harry posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'homme en blanc.

« Je veux tout. Je veux le crier à tous. Je veux être avec toi devant tout le monde. On n'a pas à se cacher. On a le droit de s'aimer.

Sévérus relâcha le soupir qu'il retenait inconsciemment.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?

« Parce que... Si je te demande tout à l'heure de venir avec moi devant tout le monde, le feras tu ?

« Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« D'accord. Alors on verra. Dit doucement Sév en effleurant les lèvres de Harry.

Ils firent une rapide incursion dans la chambre de Tonks, elle avait insisté pour coiffer de nouveau Sévérus.

« T'es trop beau comme ça Sév, Avait elle dit en riant, et je veux que mon gardien des anneaux soit le plus beau !

Cette fois elle avait fait deux tresses de chaque côté des tempes qui se rejoignaient sur le derrière de la tête en une tresse qui descendait jusqu' à ses épaules, elle avait ajouté des fils d'argent dans les tresses et la chevelure du maître des potions scintillait.

« Magnifique apprécia Harry.

« Trop aimable...

Ils s'apprêtaient à se rendre sous la tente quand Sév leva les yeux au ciel :

« J'suis idiot !

« Quoi ?

« Rien, un détail. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry :

_**« Coloris noctum.**_

La robe du jeune homme devint bleu nuit, la vrai couleur de la nuit, avec des étoiles qui scintillaient. Les broderies vertes devinrent argentées.

Sév se lança le même sort et sa robe prit la même couleur, le dragon se réfugia sur une épaule, pendant que le serpent s'installa sur le col du vêtement.

« C'est quoi ? Enfin, elles étaient belles avant... balbutia Harry, stupéfait.

« T'aimes pas ? Etre habillé de la nuit, j'aime bien. Répondit Sévérus avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« ?

« Mariage sorcier. Les vœux en blanc, les anneaux en nuit. Tradition. Lança Sév en reprenant sa marche vers la tente.

« Et qu'est ce que je devrais savoir de plus sur les mariages sorciers traditionnels ? Demanda Harry en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Rien. Le reste ne s'explique pas. Ca se vit, simplement. Patience.

La pluie tombait toujours, présage prometteur.

Tout le monde était arrivé sous la tente, hormis Nev et Tonks, Sévérus laissa Harry et prit la place qu'avait occupé Dumbledore la veille. Les invités nécessaires se rapprochèrent.

Hermione et Bill, Ron et Luna, Arthur et Molly, Seamus et Ginny, Albus et Minerva.

Harry vit Charly parler à Dean et celui ci secouer la tête. Mais Charly lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le cercle qui s'était formé. Chaque couple se faisait face, Sévérus avait raison, tout le monde avait une robe bleu nuit et c'était tout aussi beau que quand la veille tout le monde avait été en blanc, les étoiles scintillaient de partout. Narcissa approcha avec Elias dans ses bras, le petit garçon était très concentré, il regardait le cercle des couples et secoua la tête, un peu comme s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Puis son regard s'éclaira en voyant Sévérus. Il sembla rassuré et se nicha dans le cou de la belle jeune femme.

Neville et Nymphadora arrivèrent, cette fois Nev était en Argent et Dora en Nuit, elle avait une coiffure un peu semblable à celle de Sévérus, sauf que ses cheveux étaient bleu clair et les fils étaient des étoiles filantes.

Ils se placèrent au centre du cercle et se firent face. Sévérus tendit la main et Nev lui donna deux anneaux. Le maître des potions se recula un peu et leva les mains, une bague dans chaque paume, elles commencèrent à scintiller, un peu. Chaque couple se prit les mains et ferma les yeux. Les bagues scintillèrent un peu plus.

Harry vit le regard étonné de Sévérus et entendit quelques murmures :

« Le cercle n'est pas complet...

« Manque des gens...

« Qui ça peut être ?

Finalement Sévérus croisa son regard et lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

Harry réalisa qu'il était avec Sévérus, les gens qui devaient fermer le cercle et vint rejoindre le maître des potions. Ils entrèrent dans le cercle et se firent face, les anneaux, toujours posés dans les paumes de Sév se mirent à briller de mille feux.

Le maître de cérémonie continua les incantations qui liaient les bagues entre elles. Les deux cercles d'or s'élevèrent dans les airs et semblèrent se multiplier à l'infini. Sév avait prit lui aussi les mains de Harry dans les siennes et ne quittait pas ses yeux. Encore une incantation et les bagues vinrent se poser dans les mains de Nev et Tonks. Restaient dans les airs une fine poudre dorée qui parcourut le cercle de vie. Effleurant chaque couple. L'entourant d'un halo lumineux.

Le temps resta suspendu ainsi quelques minutes, puis Név embrassa Tonks et le halo s'estompa.

Des applaudissements rompirent le charme et le cercle se défit.

Sévérus n'avait pas bougé, il fixait toujours Harry dans les yeux.

Orbes noirs contre émeraudes scintillantes.

« Pour la vie...

La dernière phrase du sortilège flottait dans leurs deux esprits.

_« A jamais. _

Fin

* * *

Pas la peine d'en dire plus, je l'ai déjà dit une fois, les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire.

Et je les veut heureux, alors laissez votre imagination faire le reste.

Merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire qui m'a intensément plue.

Le petit dragon de mon âme vous aime toujours et cette fois Elias l'accompagne.

A très bientôt.

Bizoumouchous.


End file.
